<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Stone by EvrM0re91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229690">Heart of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvrM0re91/pseuds/EvrM0re91'>EvrM0re91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Flame to Unite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ageusia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Development, Custom Byleth, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Garreg Mach Officers' Academy (Fire Emblem), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Violet Evergarden, Learning Empathy, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Novelization, POV Alternating, Personal Theories, School, Semi-Custom Byleth, Slice of Life, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Theories, does it count as divergence if scenes from other routes are used?, filling in the blanks, in this house we love and support Ingrid, learning how to deal, not sure how much romance is going to play for a while, original character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvrM0re91/pseuds/EvrM0re91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ashen Demon was fine with her lot in life, Jeralt gave her instructions, and she’d stab people. But when the future leaders of Fódlan come knocking at their doorstep, the Ashen Demon quickly finds herself the new strategy professor at the Officers Academy. Teaching quickly highlights just how unusual the Ashen Demon is as those hidden in the shadows dreg up that which was best left forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Jeralt Reus Eisner &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Sothis, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Flame to Unite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Heart of Stone<br/>
Chapter One<br/>
An Inevitable Encounter</strong>
  </p>
</div>Mags met Jeralt Eisner one rainy night during the Wyvern Moon of 1159.<p>She lived just outside of Remire Village in the servant's quarters of an abandoned summer mannor that once belonged to an Adrestian noble. Mags had just been paid for her job of monster hunting and needed a good tankard of Albinean caperina after a day like that. She made her wyvern, Serge, in the stable, and went straight to the tavern in the village.</p>
<p>Mags was seated at the bar when Jeralt walked in. He was a tall, broad man with shaggy dirty blond hair, unshaven facial hair and grizzled features. His hair and orange tunic were soaked by the rain. However, he wore his traveling cloak draped over the right side of his body, covering his arm and shoulder. He seated himself next to Mags and used his left hand to get out a few pieces of copper. “White lightning,” he ordered. Then Mags noticed how he glanced down at his covered right arm. He looked back up at the barkeep. “You wouldn’t… happen to have milk do you?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to wait ‘till morning,” the barkeep said, handing Jeralt his tankard.</p>
<p>The stranger cursed under his breath. “What about a room?”</p>
<p>“Fifty coppers.”</p>
<p>Jeralt’s face paled at this information. “I have half of that on me. If I could-”</p>
<p>“Fifty coppers or no room.”</p>
<p>Jeralt’s brow twitched irritably, his eyes locked on his tankard before the barkeep walked off. He drowned the tankard in one go then he slammed it back down on the bar. Mags watched as Jeralt lowered his traveling cloak off his shoulder ever so slightly. Enough for him to look at whatever it was he was hiding without uncovering his arm altogether. Whatever he held, Mags was positive she heard him mutter, “Sorry, kid,” to it.</p>
<p>It clicked after that.</p>
<p>Jeralt finished his white lightning and stood up, headed for the door. Mags had only drunk about a quarter of her caperina. She downed it as quickly as she could. When finished, she stood up to follow Jeralt. “Sir,” she called to his retreating figure. “If you need a place to stay, I have enough room.”</p>
<p>The man’s dark eyes scrutinized Mags for a moment, then his gaze traveled downward at his covered arm, mulling over her offer. She approached the man, only then realizing just how much taller than her he was. “Sir, if I’m right about what you’re carrying,” Mags said in a hushed tone, gesturing to his right arm, “then, you best think about your child.”</p>
<p>That was all it took to convince Jeralt. True to her word, Mags did have enough room, there were enough bedrooms for twenty servants with four to a room. There was a living room by the hearth, and a kitchen and dining room attached.</p>
<p>When they arrived in Mags’ home, Jeralt removed his soaked travel cloak, revealing a small baby in the crook of his arm. The child, a little girl, was a tiny thing, with a full head of teal-green hair. Her green eyes looked up at the grown people around her, scrutinizing them as though she were an adult merchant trying to make a sale.</p>
<p>Mags brushed this thought off as nothing short of ridiculous. The child looked like she just came out of the womb. She was simply staring, it was all she could do at this age.</p>
<p>After Mags put away her wet cloak, she got out a jug of cattle milk and tried to find something for the child to nurse on. The servant's quarters was still stocked with its furniture and cheap cutlery when Mags bought it. It was by miracle alone that food hadn’t been stored. There may have been something the child could nurse from in the main house. But it was the middle of the night and the state the servants quarters was in when Mags first bought it likely paled in comparison to the manor. It would have been morning before she found anything.</p>
<p>In the end, Mags gave Jeralt the smallest wooden spoon she had. The milk was poured into a bowl, and Jeralt spoon-fed it to the child. The girl stared up at Jeralt, opening her mouth whenever he brought the spoon to her tiny mouth. She’d close it whenever the spoon went back to get more milk from the bowl.</p>
<p>“She’s yours?” Mags asked, sitting across from Jeralt.</p>
<p>“She’s mine.”</p>
<p>“And her mother?”</p>
<p>Jeralt faltered in his machinations. His gaze fell upon his child. Instead of wailing as most babies would have when their food was taken from them, the child simply stared at her father. “Her mother has passed away,” Jeralt finally said.</p>
<p>A child that looked brand new without a mother in sight. Well, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out what happened.</p>
<p>Silently, Jeralt went back to spoon-feeding the child, until the very moment he brought the spoon to her mouth and she kept it closed. Jeralt brought the girl to his shoulder and she burped instantaneously. After a few moments, he cradled her back in the crook of his arm. The child’s eyes closed and remained that way as her little chest rose and fell.</p>
<p>“My apologies if I’m prodding,” Mags said, breaking the silence. “But what do you plan to do from here?”</p>
<p>Jeralt opened his mouth, only to close it when no answer came. Twice he did this. “You couldn’t afford a room at the tavern, which tells me you’re running low on money,” said Mags. “Winter will be here soon, and your child is still very young. What do you plan to do?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “I don’t think I thought things out as thoroughly as I should have.”</p>
<p>Well, at least he admitted it.</p>
<p>Mags ran her fingers through her hair. She once had luscious black hair that was her pride, now it was a dull dark grey. “Can you fight?” Mags asked through a sigh.</p>
<p>“I... can,” Jeralt responded, eyeing Mags.</p>
<p>“Remire Village is down a town guard. I have enough room for the two of you,” she gestured to the empty house that was meant to house servants. “Winter’s coming, and if you can’t get your child out of the rain, there’s no way you can protect her from the winter elements. I don’t work much, if at all, during the winter, so I can watch your girl while you work.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to go out of your way for me.”</p>
<p>“Think about it.” Mags jabbed a finger at the side of her head, then pointed at his daughter. “Think about <i>her</i>.”</p>
<p>Once again, his gaze traveled to the sleeping baby in his arm. Already asleep without much effort, not once did Mags see a child fall asleep as easily as this one did.</p>
<p>Sighing, Jeralt held his free hand across the table. Nodding once, Mags reached out for his hand, and they shook.</p>
<p>Years passed, as they always did. Mags began to care for the child, Luculia, while Jeralt worked as a guard. She taught the girl how to read and write, she taught her arithmetic and what she could remember of Fódlan history. They kept the house, made crafts to sell come spring, kept busy. </p>
<p>Mags never tried to become a mother to Luculia. For one, she was older than Jeralt, or so she thought in the beginning. And for another, though Jeralt never sought companionship in both romance and sex, Mags was always aware it was a possibility. But Mags came to realize that both father and daughter were not ordinary people.</p>
<p>As Luculia grew older, Jeralt quit the guard and started his own mercenary company. So, the three of them started traveling across Fódlan, until Luculia turned fifteen and was permitted to start working. By that point, Serge had died, and Mags’ hands were trembling, her bones ached, and she grew tired easily. She was forced to retire about a year or so after Luculia started working. But she never really left the company.</p>
<p>As Jeralt’s numbers grew, he purchased the summer manor, and it became their base of operations. So, in recent days, Mags stayed behind at the manor, keeping house and taking messages while the rest of the company traversed across the land. It was a step down from her old life, but it was either this or put herself at risk because of her old age maladies.</p>
<p>It was the Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1180, twenty years since that night. The company had returned from their most recent set of jobs. Mags had just readied a warm cup of tea and sat down when the door burst open. And just like that, it was like Mags had raised a pack of boys. They came in, tracking mud and dirt, dropping their effects and supplies wherever there was open space.</p>
<p>If they thought Mags was going to pick up any of that, they were going to be disappointed.</p>
<p>Luculia brought up the rear with Jeralt. Her teal-green hair was tied into a low pony at the base of her neck, thick and slightly unruly. She was a young woman of twenty now, about as tall as she was going to get, added with Jeralt’s confirmation that her mother had been a tiny woman. Luculia was generously endowed and occasionally confided in Mags about the back pain they caused. She was dressed in black garb and armor with bits of pink lining on her clothes. She came in with her bag slung over one shoulder; Mags kept her attention on the young woman, noticing a limp in her step. At the best of times, the limp was subtle, but if it was as noticeable as it was now...</p>
<p>Mags exhaled heavily through her nose; wordlessly, she pulled the chair at her left out as Luculia walked up to the table. The young woman sat with her back to Mags, placing her bag at her feet. She pulled out a second chair and draped her bad leg over the second seat, her shoulders sagged slightly in relief. </p>
<p>When Mags finished her teacup, she disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with an empty teacup and a towel with its ends tied together. As soon as the towel hit Luculia’s knee, she ever so slightly. Despite the towel and the fabric of her trousers, Luculia could still feel the chill of ice.</p>
<p>“No trouble this time around?” Mags asked, pouring Luculia a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Not really,” muttered Luculia. “New guy said something odd to me.”</p>
<p>“Odd how?”</p>
<p>“He told me ‘I love you,’ but I didn’t understand what he meant.”</p>
<p>‘New Guy’ must have meant Connor, he was... well, the new guy. An archer roughly around the same age as Luculia, and still young enough that reality hadn’t sapped that youthful optimism out of him. He must have been in the company for about three months. And Mags did not need to know that he barely spoke to Luculia before he said it. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” Mags said simply. “Connor’s a decent archer, but he’s a young fool who doesn’t truly understand what he said any more than you do.”</p>
<p>Silently, Luculia list her head to the left, then she took a sip of her tea. As simple as that, the matter was  thoroughly dropped.</p>
<p>She looked so little like Jeralt. Though he grew his hair out, Luculia hadn’t even inherited his volume. The girl was not a skinny rail, between training and mercenary work Luculia had muscles. But she was waifish when standing side by side with Jeralt. She was significantly shorter than him and between her hair and eye color, many in the company wondered if Luculia was really Jeralt’s daughter. The lack of a mother to compare Luculia to only added to the whispers. It did not help at all that Jeralt wasn’t one to share his past, as far as the company knew, he was never married. As far as the <i>company</i> knew, that is.</p>
<p>When the two had finished their tea, Mags fetched a sack of potatoes and a couple of potato peelers and they shed the outer skin. All the while, Anna, a merchant by trade, sat at the table with them, counting the coin she’d made from selling her wears from the job. After about a half-hour of peeling, Issak came to collect the potatoes to mash for dinner that night.</p>
<p>The following morning, the company was more or less given the day to rest. Jeralt and Madoc, essentially the number two, had left early to speak with the mayor of Remire village. Any request they had gotten in their absence were usually given to the mayor until they got back. And Anna was likely in town too, selling even more of her wares.</p>
<p>Luculia, Mal, and Issak were tasked with catching fish for supper that night. So the three of them left the house with creel baskets on their backs and a pole in their hands. There was a small lake a few miles away, an ideal local fishing spot.</p>
<p>Since retiring, Mags struggled to busy herself from day to day. During the winter Mags and a few others in the company would make handicrafts to sell come spring. Spring was pretty much there, they made their money from their handicrafts and it was too early to start preparing for next year. Mags could mend a few clothes, but it was an unspoken agreement amongst the company that each individual were responsible for their own wears. When Luculia was younger Mags passed the days by giving her lessons. Needless to say those were unneeded when Luculia was this age. </p>
<p>Saints, Mags was surely doomed to wither into an empty husk long before her death.</p>
<p>Perhaps she should try gardening. If she could grow a few vegetables, it had to save the company a bit of money…</p>
<p>Luculia and the boys returned around midday with enough fish between them that left Matthias satisfied. Mags did so enjoy his fish soup. After the three of them transferred everything they caught into one creel basket, Luculia dropped it off at the kitchen for Matthias and Zelda and Issak took the baskets to rinse and dry them.</p>
<p>Another couple hours passed and Mags, mercifully, found herself playing a few rounds of chess with Viv. Viv, like a lot of members of the company, did not discuss her past, though Mags always suspected she was an Adrestian noble, or at least she was from a wealthy family. The way she originally carried herself, high head with an attitude that reeked of condensation and a refined way of speaking.</p>
<p>Mags remembered when she first met Viv, she had an immediate dislike for the girl. Her flaxen hair done up prim and properly, thinking that because her trainers went down for her during her sparring lessons, it meant she was a seasoned battle maiden. Mercifully, when reality set in, Viv met it with poise. Five years later, Viv no longer wore her hair primly, she knew better than to underestimate the enemy and reality set in. Mags warmed up to her as that uppity attitude melted away.</p>
<p>The two had started playing chess with each other as the years went on, trying to see who could win the most games. They were roughly in the two-hundreds by now.</p>
<p>Jeralt and Madoc returned later that afternoon, talking between themselves as they found an empty room to continue their conversation in relative privacy before supper. There was a large, round table in the dining room, where everyone took their seat. Mags ended up seated beside Viv by virtue of being within vicinity of each other beforehand. Luculia and Anna entered the room, the teal-haired girl rubbed one eye as she took a seat beside the merchant. </p>
<p>Matthias entered the dining room moments later with a large pot of fish soup. As the soup was ladled into each bowl, a chatter fell amongst the company. Luculia sat in silence, spooning helpings of fish, greens, and milky broth into her mouth. Damn near every other person in the company was speaking with one person or another. It was moments like this that really highlighted how unlike the others Luculia was.</p>
<p>Luculia wasn’t simply a quiet girl, she was borderline static. Mags had known Luculia since she was a babe, and never once did she see Luculia laugh or cry. Not even when she suffered the typical scrapes and bruises that came with childhood. </p>
<p>It was difficult to tell what she was thinking at any given moment and talking to her it was easy to assume she had an uncaring attitude. And Luculia never bothered to try and show them that they were wrong. As a result, she didn’t have friends, not really, even ‘acquaintances’ seemed too generous a word. Very few spoke to Luculia in an attempt to get to know her, and Luculia never spoke to anyone to get to know them in return. </p>
<p>It wasn’t because she was shy, Luculia could be unapologetically blunt if need be, she simply did not care to know anyone. And if Luculia needed something, she would go to Jeralt or Mags. Luculia did what was asked of her without argument, ate, drank, and slept when she needed. Mags knew Luculia had a decent sum of money, her payment for her work in the company, but she didn’t do anything with it, save for occasionally pitching in on one thing or another. There was nothing she desired to own, no hobby to put the money into.</p>
<p>Luculia existed, but she was simply <i>there</i>.</p>
<p>Partway through dinner, Jeralt tapped his tankard of ale against the table a few times. Steadily, the chatter trickled into silence, all eyes turned towards Jeralt expectantly. “So, since we’re all here, I’d like to inform you that we have another job already,” he announced. “We’ll be headed for the Kingdom early tomorrow, so try not to stay up too late, okay?”</p>
<p>Jeralt had never been one to droll, never one to go on tangents. Always to the point. And most liked him for that.</p>
<p>The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus… If Mags were a betting woman, she’d bet that they were meant to quell bandits. The Kingdom was rife with jobs a few years ago after the king and his wife had been slaughtered in Duscur. There had been a bit of unrest ever since. Though the jobs became less and less as more time went on, perhaps because the bandits were wising up, perhaps it was because the crown prince was nearly of age. Perhaps it was both.</p>
<p>As the company scattered for the night Mags took a seat in the sitting room in front of the hearth. Spring was coming, but it could not warm up fast enough for Mags. The wind went right through Mags as the years went by. She did not have the same obligations as the rest of the company, she did not need to turn in early for the night, but she probably would. Why stay awake if everyone else in the house was asleep?</p>
<p>She heard Jeralt approaching Mags before he made himself known. Twenty years as co-parents, it was neigh impossible for either of them to pick up on the other’s habits and tells. He took one of the chairs, and sat down on Mags other side; he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, staring into the flames. “I heard the kid got her first love confession,” he began. Mags shot him a questioning look before he shrugged. “Overheard some of the older guys teasing Connor about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much. Luculia was more confused by it than anything else.”</p>
<p>“Confused...” Jeralt repeated, glancing long and hard into the fire. “That sounds fairly in-character for her.”</p>
<p>A dark shadow fell over Jeralt’s eyes. He often said he had no intention of dying, but Jeralt was a realist. And unspoken concern hung over him like a dark cloud, always at the back of his head. Mags was not a fool, she had another fifteen or twenty years, the goddess be generous. Luculia only really liked Mags and Jeralt. </p>
<p>Only two in a world overflowing with people.</p>
<p>What would happen to her if those two people weren’t around anymore?</p><h6></h6>
<p>She saw things. </p>
<p>She saw stars so close she could have touched them, she felt euphoria bubble up inside her chest. She was young again, as playful as a newborn, excitable and eager. She wanted to see what was out there in the unknown, beyond the confides of home.</p>
<p>Time passed as she continued to soar, she could see a massive orb, shades of blues, greens, and white swirled around it. There. There is where she would go. It grew larger and larger as she flew.</p>
<p>She couldn’t feel it anymore, the soaring sensation. She was stagnated and still. She looked up to see a behemoth of a man, holding onto her as they stood in a rain-soaked battlefield. She could just barely make out the men and women in armor battling against each other behind him. The man was tall and broad. His armor, minimal, just enough to keep his arms protected, his chest was bare, proudly showing off three claw-shaped scars that traveled down from his left shoulder to the right of his torso. His long hair was a shock white, tied back into a simple tail, his beard was surprisingly well-kept compared to everything else about the man.</p>
<p>She only just saw the grin on the man’s lips briefly before he took off running. He tossed her to and fro, flicking his wrist to extend her, using her to steal the lives of mortal men. She could have cried out had she the mouth for it.</p>
<p>The man moved, taking out anyone who got in his way, even those fighting for him. He stopped at a ledge, overlooking the battlefield. Ten red lights stood out amongst the darkness brought upon by the rain. Ten others he used her to… She hated this man. Despised him, him and his followers. If she could use her arms…if she could use her arms what she would have done to the man. Make his death as slow and torturous as possible, do to him what he did to her. </p>
<p>
  <i>Stop it...</i>
</p>
<p>He tossed her as though she were a spear. She landed head-first into the mud, she grew warm with the magical energy around her. It expanded, throwing soldiers from both sides back. The man landed beside her and pulled her out of the mud, he flicked his wrist again, extending her once more. He whipped her around, taking down several soldiers in one go, creating an opening for his followers to charge forward, straight towards the lone, immaculate woman.</p>
<p>
  <i>No!</i>
</p>
<p>Her blonde hair was done in a low, loose braid, her golden headpiece resembled a pair of dragon wings. She was wearing a white dress with two slits in the skirt, allowing for easy leg movement. Her cloak was long enough to touch the ground by several inches. She only had bits of golden armor on her forearms and her shins, nothing to protect her front. She carried a sword in her hand, a shield with an ethereal glow strapped to her arm.</p>
<p>One of the man’s soldier’s bolted for the woman. One of her knights jumped in front of the attack parrying against the man’s soldier. “Lady Seiros!”</p>
<p>Seiros… No, that wasn’t right…</p>
<p>Seiros’s soldier was felled, landing close enough that the impact soiled her white clothing. Her pale green eyes remained locked on the man, a glare fierce enough that she could have willed the man to combust had she the power. </p>
<p>The man threw her down again, clearing the path between Seiros and himself. Gracefully and fluidly, Seiros readied her blade with a renewed sense of determination, she broke out into a run first, her sword clashed with the man, just as she was pulled back. She was parried back and forth against Seiros’s sword, the man attacking with his brute strength, Seiros with precision and grace.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop it!</i>
</p>
<p>She was slammed against Seiros’s sword, the man grinned down at Seiros as though she were nothing but a little girl. A little girl in way over his head.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what she really was.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stop it!</i>
</p>
<p>In his attempt to put distance between them, the man struck her against Seiros, forcing the woman back several meters. He flicked his wrist, extending her again, and whipped her straight at Seiros.</p>
<p>No… No… she didn’t want to do this!</p>
<p>
  <i>STOP IT!!</i>
</p>
<p>Seiros just barely dodged the tip of her; the attack was followed up by another that Seiros effortlessly dodged. By the third attack, Seiros intercepted with her sword; she was rapped around Seiros jagged blade, her ability to extend was finally, finally going to be the man’s downfall. With a firm tug, Seiros forced her out of the man’s hand. Without a second thought, Seiros tossed her sword to the ground, taking her with it. She just barely caught a glimpse of Seiros sprinting towards the behemoth of a man.</p>
<p>She was staring up at the coming dawn, hearing skin hitting skin. She heard something hit the ground, then she could just barely hear Seiros say something. “You’ll die for that!” Seiros shouted. She heard something wet, Seiros’s ragged breathing and the gurgling sound of the man’s dying breaths. “You took… <i>EVERYTHING</i>… THAT I LOVED!”</p>
<p>The sun continued to rise, the echoes of cheers roared. Seiros came into sight, her hands wet with blood, her expression numb. She dropped to the ground, gently running her hands over her. With a shuttering breath, Seiros took her into her hands and cradled her close.</p>
<p>“He’s gone now, Mother...”</p>
<p>She blinked, her vision fuzzy. Rubbing one eye, she yawned, sitting up on her throne. After blinking a couple of times, her vision cleared, revealing a young woman at the foot of the stairs below her throne. “Oh my,” she said in wonder. “What could have brought you here?”</p>
<p>She was a young woman, her teal-green hair was long and tied in a low tail. Green eyes looked up at her without much judgment. The young woman was dressed in a black garb lined with pink and a bit of armor on her person. What the girl could have been thinking, she didn’t know, her face was so placid, it was difficult to tell. </p>
<p>Irritation blossomed in her chest, her brow furrowed. What was she doing here, disturbing her sleep? When she was so vulnerable, anything could have happened. “It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose.” She leaned back in her throne, her arms crossed over her chest. “I have not seen the likes of you before. What are you anyway?”</p>
<p>The young woman blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Still, she could not read this young woman. She was likely a mortal woman, she had the look of one, after all. “I’m a demon,” the woman said, her tone flat and monotonous.</p>
<p>
  <i>Of all the…</i>
</p>
<p>“Do not deceive,” she warned. “You would do well to keep your wit in line.”</p>
<p>“Mortal...”</p>
<p><i>Ha!</i> She was right then. Her lips pulled back into a smile. “I see, then you must have a name of sorts. She rested her chin in one hand and gestured to the woman with the other. “Go on.”</p>
<p>But did she not have a name too? Most living, thinking, beings in this world had one. And was she not living and thinking too? Logic dictated it true, and yet… why could she not recall her name?</p>
<p>Something wasn’t right with her. Her clothes felt right, an indigo blue, two-piece dress with a couple of slits in the skirt for leg movement. A white and pink ribbon were tied around each of her wrists, thick green hair that fell in slight girls. She had a couple of braids down her front with white and pink ribbons woven in. She felt right… but she didn’t <i>feel right.</i></p>
<p>The woman took a moment to think, it was the only time she broke eye contact with her. “Luculia Alhabor Eisner.”</p>
<p>Luculia… Luculia… She heard that name before. “Huh… I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names,” she admitted. Not a name, but three. Were humans such fickle creatures that they needed three names to tell them who they were? “Yet, it all feels so… <i>familiar</i> somehow...” She bit back a yawn, suddenly sleepy once again, even though she had just woken up. Her eyelids grew heavy and her eyes were beginning to sting. Why was she so sleepy? “I think it may be time for yet another nap… It is almost… time to… begin...”</p>
<p>As soon as her eyes were closed she heard a voice, deep and familiar. “Hey, kid.”</p>
<p>She witnessed Luculia prompt herself onto one elbow as her eyes opened. She was laying down on a bed, her blankets up to her shoulders, and one arm curled around a stuffed black horse toy. A faint light peeked through the open door, revealing a near-barren bedroom, save for a chest of drawers, that carried a worn travel bag and a sheathed sword. Criminy Luculia was committed to being hard to read…</p>
<p>Luculia looked towards the cracked door to find a grizzly looking man already dressed and armed. It was her father, Jeralt. How strange she could know this when she just met Luculia. Logically she couldn’t have possibly knew what her father’s name was, and yet… she knew nothing about herself.</p>
<p>“Gotta change,” Luculia muttered upon tossing the blanket off. Jeralt hesitated, apparently wanting to say something else, but left Luculia to her own devices.</p>
<p>He wasn’t the type of parent who would hover over his child like they were a baby chick. Nor was he the type to prod. Oh, no, Jeralt was the type of parent who would give his small daughter a dagger before she even knew how to properly hold a sword.</p>
<p>When the door closed behind Jeralt, Luculia began to exchange her linens for a two-toned black brigandine, with a darker black on the side, a lighter black down the front. There was a pink lining around the bust and the inner upper arms. She had on a pair of black slacks and worn brown boots. Luculia slid on a belt with a small dagger around her waist and grabbed something off the chest of drawers across from her bed, sat down on the edge of her bed, and stretched her left leg out. She brought the object around her knee and eased a few straps into their buckle, and pulled. Luculia bent her knee a couple of times, and the strange thing was, she could feel a pain in the same knee as Luculia’s. How odd she could feel what a mortal woman felt.</p>
<p>After she dressed, Luculia readied her bag, placing the stuffed horse toy towards the bottom of the pack. Well, that was a little unexpected. Aside from the horse toy she had already packed a spare set of clothes, partially used bottles of vulnerary and rolls of bandages. There were still a few dried berries and nuts and a bag of hardtack stored away. </p>
<p>Satisfied, Luculia slung the pack over her shoulder, then headed downstairs into the front room. Usually, there were others down here, but they must have been gathered outside, so the room was empty, save for Jeralt.</p>
<p>She witnessed the father and daughter exchange looks. Jeralt opened his mouth slightly when a man dressed as a Swordmaster came bursting in through the front door. “Jeralt! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.”</p>
<p>The tall, broad man let out a heavy sigh through his nose, already put upon before the job had even started. She believed the term she was looking for to describe Jeralt was ‘world-weary.’ He was a grizzled man whose eyes looked older than the rest of him. And he already looked like he was middle-aged. “What happened now?”</p>
<p>Madoc balled up both hands momentarily before he relaxed them. Another name she just knew. “I think it might be easier to just show you.”</p>
<p>Barely two steps outside the house and, through Luculia, she could see the warm orange light of fire through the trees down the path to Remire Village. Jeralt muttered a curse under his breath, then hurried to ready his horse. Bayard, he was called, and he was a beast of a horse with a beautiful black coat thanks to Luculia coddling him.</p>
<p>Luculia and Madoc raced on foot to the village borders, where the mercenary company were already engaged in battle with a ragtag group of bandits. They happened once in a blue moon usually by some sap unaware of the fact that the village was under the protection of the Blade Breaker and his daughter, the Ashen Demon. And then there were the saps who thought they could go toe to toe with the Blade Breaker. Those didn’t last long.</p>
<p>Oh, this was growing vexing!</p>
<p>She knew various tidbits about Luculia’s life. About a mortal woman she just met, but nothing of her own. Hmm… ‘<i>mortal</i> woman.’ Why did she make that distinction when thinking about Luculia? That implied that she was not mortal. Yet, it felt like an appropriate observation, she was not mortal, she was not as delicate as Luculia. But then, what was she if not mortal? What was the alternative?</p>
<p>And if she wasn’t mortal, why was she so tied to one?</p>
<p>As they drew closer, Luculia and she noticed three new faces amongst the mercenaries. Three youths, a girl and two boys, each younger than Luculia, if only by a few measly years. The lone girl had long, snowy white hair, she carried an axe in her hands. Her clothes looked easy to move in; a long, sleeveless tunic, a set of black slacks, and leather boots. She had on a pair of silvery grey gauntlets with pieces of armor protecting her shoulders, thighs, and lower body.</p>
<p>One of the boys was towheaded and easily the tallest of the trio. He also wore the most chest armor than either of his companions. A blue brigandine poked out from under his chest piece; his choice of weapon was a plain lance. The second boy had tan brown skin and brown-black hair. He had on a golden-yellow tunic and brown slacks. There was a bracer on one arm, a guard over the left side of his chest, and a leather pauldron on his shoulder. Sure enough, there was a quiver of arrows and bow on his person and a sword in his hand.</p>
<p>Approaching the scene, Luculia removed her sword from its sheath. Immediately, she went for one of the bandits, they parried blades before Luculia allowed herself to crouch down lower and slash at the bandit’s legs. He stumbled back trying to find purchase despite the injury; rising back upright, Luculia brought up her elbow, striking the man in the side of the head.</p>
<p>As Luculia turned, aiming to find her next opponent, she spotted the white-haired girl, staring at her and ignoring the rest of the battle. </p>
<p>
  <i>Of all the stupid…</i>
</p>
<p>“All right,” she heard over the rhythmic beating of hooves. “What’s going on here?”</p>
<p>Luculia and she glanced over her shoulder briefly to find that Jeralt and Bayard had finally arrived. In perfect unison, the three youths looked up in Jeralt’s direction. <i>The idiots!</i> As though to silently make a point, Luculia turned on her good leg and brought her blade into the solar plexus of an approaching bandit. “Are you the leader of these mercenaries?” the blond boy asked. “Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you if the situation were not dire.” The boy paused for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. He continued speaking as soon as he saw that it was relatively safe. “We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope you will be so kind as to lend us your support.”</p>
<p>Jeralt’s brow twitched momentarily. “Bandits? Here? Damn it...”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” the snowy-haired girl said, getting straight to the point. “They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered,” added the dark-haired boy. “They’re after our lives in particular.”</p>
<p>Both the girl and the blond boy spoke in a refined, polite manner, though the dark-haired boy was a tad more approachable. All three of them held themselves with their heads held high like they each had something to be proud of. The dark-haired boy said that the bandits were after the three of them, so…</p>
<p>Luculia concluded that they were nobles. Wild guess, the three were trying to make themselves blend in with the rest of their companions. But that wasn’t enough in the end. Nobles… nobles generally meant money, which generally meant spoiled brats. It certainly explained why they were being so amateurish by standing around and talking in the middle of a battle where people were after their lives.</p>
<p>“I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation,” murmured the old man. He took a moment to look past them at Luculia as she drove her blade through the fallen bandit she had struck in the mid-section. Satisfied, Jeralt took a moment to scrutinize the three. “Lemme guess, you were headed for-”</p>
<p>“Captain!” Overhead, a lone pegasus glided down to a landing, its rider, Emma, removed her helmet revealing a short mass of curly blonde hair. “The bandits have surrounded the village. And there’s a lot of them.”</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Jeralt turned his attention back to the youths. “All right, you lot look like you know your way around a fight well enough. I want the three of you to stick with the kid here,” he gestured to Luculia. “I want the four of you to stay here while the rest of us fan out. The last thing we need is those thieves overrunning the village. Matthias! How’re the gates?”</p>
<p>“All closed, sir!”</p>
<p>“Good, but there are still other ways to get in. So I want the four of you to stay by the gate here.” Jeralt gestured to the youths. “If you end up getting overwhelmed, my girl here will send out the signal.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re leaving our lives in the hand of one person?” the snowy-haired girl asked haughtily, crossing her arms as she spoke.</p>
<p>Jeralt, completely unphased by the snowy-haired girl’s low-key tantrum, mirrored her gaze. “Unless you happen to know how many bandits are after you, then yes. Don’t worry, I’m leaving you three in good hands.”</p>
<p>From there, Jeralt turned his attention to the mercenaries. The three gates were the official ways to get into Remire Village. But she knew through Luculia that there were also unconventional ways in, such as flying, or through the well at the center of town.</p>
<p>After he gave Emma the instruction to pass along Jeralt’s message, Jeralt pulled himself back up on Bayard. He shared one last look with his daughter before he instructed Bayard away from the group.</p>
<p>Without another word, Luculia jumped back into the fray as the other mercenaries filtered out to tackle the other gates. </p>
<p>Despite the idiocy of the trio letting their guard down, Luculia was able to catch glimpses of their fighting style. She decided that the dark-haired boy was scrappier than she would have expected from one of his position. He slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of a bandit's neck, then as swiftly and borderline seamlessly, he switched to his bow. His arrow struck the shoulder of another bandit running for him.</p>
<p>Tearing her eyes away from the dark-haired boy, Luculia turned towards her back to dodge an axe aimed for her and struck her blade into the side of her attacker. Swiftly, she grabbed her dagger from her belt and plunged the blade into the bandit’s neck. She caught sight of the blond boy. With one strike he felled a bandit, but his footwork and other movements were erratic, relying on his brute strength alone.</p>
<p>“Damn it, no one said there’d be mercenaries ‘round here!”</p>
<p>Luculia looked up to find a barrel-chested man with wild brown hair and an axe in his hand. The girl with the white hair stood out in particular against the darkness; she sprinted towards the barrel-chested man. </p>
<p>Instincts kicking in, Luculia gave chase after the girl. The girl used the weight of her axe to strike the barrel-chested man in the shoulder. Her grip, however, was loose. When the man’s axe struck the shaft of the girl’s weapon, her axe flew right out of her hands. </p>
<p>To the girl’s credit, she seemed to realize she was at a disadvantage as soon as she lost her axe. She took a dagger from her belt, holding it out in front of her as she backed up into a tree. The man ran towards her, getting a jumping start as he prepared to attack.</p>
<p>Luculia shoved the girl to the side, using her back to shield her as the axe dug itself into her flesh.</p><h6></h6>
<p>In an instant, her eyes snapped open, she was back on her throne. At the end of the stairs, Luculia stumbled forward as though the axe simply shoved her. She straightened herself, flexing her hands to find that her sword wasn’t there.</p>
<p>A rush of irritation overtook her. Much like Luculia’s knee, she felt the bite of the axe, she could still feel it in her back. If she hadn’t acted, Luculia would surely meet her end, and more than likely, so would she. “Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?!” She slammed her hands on her armrest. “It’s like you’re <i>trying</i> to get me killed!”</p>
<p>Luculia stared up at her dumbly and more than mildly confused. Slowly, it dawned on her that Luculia hadn’t quite realized what she had, how their lives were connected. “Well, it’s fine,” she said absently leaning back in her chair. “After all, if you don’t know the value of your own life you’re not going to protect it very well are you?”</p>
<p>“The value of my life?” echoed Luculia.</p>
<p>She let out an exasperated sigh. Was this <i>really</i> what she had to deal with? “It would seem as though your soul and mine are intertwined,” she said slowly. “If you were to die now, I would follow after you. And then you do something as foolhardy as <i>that</i>!” She stood up, the skirt of her dress hovering mere inches above the floor. That simple action felt familiar somehow. Like she had stood up from this very throne in front of many others to their adoration. “I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis… but I am also known as ‘The Beginning.’”</p>
<p>The words came out of her mouth before her mind could fully register what she was saying. </p>
<p>
  <i>Sothis…</i>
</p>
<p>Below, Luculia stared up at her with her head list ever so slightly. Sothis gripped her chin in deep thought. ‘The Beginning,’ what did that mean? “Who once called me that?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” asked Luculia.</p>
<p>“I was not able to recall my name… until just now. How odd.” Opening her eyes, Sothis spotted Luculia staring at her. Instantaneously, her brow furrowed. “That look upon your face… Did you think me <i>a child</i>?! A mere child who forgot her own name?!” In response, Luculia’s lips pursed and she avoided eye-contact with Sothis. Oh, <i>she did</i>! “Phooey! That ‘<i>child</i>’ just saved your life! So what does that make you?”</p>
<p>“Less than a child?” Luculia asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Sothis crossed her arms over her chest. “Good. Then you’re not entirely hopeless. Still, you threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for you. You would have surely died had I not intervened.”</p>
<p>Luculia’s eyes wandered as she went over the facts. Jeralt had taken their healers with him. Even if the attack did not kill Luculia instantly, she likely would have bled out and passed away before help could arrive. And with her, so would Sothis pass on. The realization made Luculia straighten her back, fold an arm over her front, then she bowed. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>A pleased grin played upon Sothis’s lips. “There now, is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all. Now...” She crossed her arms over her chest again. “What to do…?”</p>
<p>Luculia looked down at the floor, pondering. “If you can stop time,” Luculia began at length in her usual monotone, “could you maybe turn back the hands of time?”</p>
<p>Sothis’s brow rose and her eyes lit up. “Yes, of course!” She waved her hand out in front of her, summoning a magic circle of golden-yellow with runic characters. Sothis leaned back, briefly scrutinizing the circle. “Yes, I do believe it can be done. I cannot wind back time too far, but just enough for you to change the outcome of things. Now, go!” Sothis gestured to Luculia with a wide arm gesture. “You who… bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek...”</p><h6></h6>
<p>To the girl’s credit, she seemed to realize she was at a disadvantage as soon as she lost her axe. She took a dagger from her belt, holding it out in front of her as she backed up into a tree. The man ran towards her, getting a jumping start as he prepared to attack.</p>
<p>Luculia shoved the girl to the side, then held her sword up to block the axe. When the blade collided, she pushed the man back, knocking him off balance in the process. With one well-placed strike of the sword, the barrel-chested man’s axe went flying out of his hands. With another, he went flying back himself, blood spurting out of his bicep.</p>
<p>The man attempted to staunch the bleeding by pressing his opposite hand over the wound, but if Luculia was lucky enough, he wouldn’t be using it the same way again. She heard him cursing with “Bitch!” as he scrambled to his feet, and glance over his shoulder. He stared at Luculia, wide-eyed for a moment before he climbed onto his feet and broke for the woods. Luculia moved to follow him when she spotted a pegasus circling overhead.</p>
<p>“Hey – over here!”</p>
<p>Luculia half-turned to see the dark-haired and blond boys approaching the girl and her. “Chasing after the very man who first attacked us,” the blond boy began, eyeing the girl as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You couldn’t have done anything more foolish than if you ran into battle as bare as a newborn.”</p>
<p>The girl, who had gone to fetch her axe, shot the blond boy a glare. “I had no intention of backing down,” she said, putting her axe in his sling. “And that is what I showed him by attacking first.”</p>
<p>“Yeah... Princess?” the dark-haired boy asked with a hand on his hip. “A strategy like that works just a <i>bit</i> better when you have a backup of some kind. Especially when you’re clearly outclassed.”</p>
<p>The girl released a haughty ‘humph’ and turned her head away from the two, complete with her nose in the air. As far as first impressions went, Sothis decided she didn’t particularly care for this one. The boys were right, what the girl did was foolish, and if it wasn’t for Luculia and Sothis she’d be dead by now. And now she lacked the humility to admit that she might have <i>maybe</i> messed up. If this girl were anyone else, reality would have been a cruel, cruel mistress.</p>
<p>The tension in the air changed abruptly as Bayard trotted up to the quartet. “Looks like no one will be having any bandit problems for the rest of the night.” Jeralt dismounted his stallion and passed the reigns to Luculia. “No problems on your end, kid?”</p>
<p>Luculia shook her head.</p>
<p>“The Knights of Seiros are here!”</p>
<p>Jumping out of his skin, Jeralt placed a hand on Bayard’s saddle and placed the other over his chest. The first thing any of them saw was three torches; then a group of soldiers emerged from the woods. It was the middle-aged man in a shining suit of silvery armor that was the most stand out of the lot. He had an axe slung over one shoulder and spoke with such volume it would have been surprising if he never went into theater. “We will cut you down for terrorizing our students!” The man paused for a moment, his expression dropping in contemplation. “Wait, a minute is that…?!”</p>
<p>At the sight of the man in armor, Jeralt let out an aggravated sigh and pinched his nose. “Of all the knights, in all the world...”</p>
<p>To the surprise of everyone, the knight discarded his axe and approached Jeralt with open arms. “Captain Jeralt, it is you! Goodness, it’s been ages! Don’t you recognize me?” The knight gestured to himself. “It’s Alois, your old right-hand man!” Grinning, Alois folded his arms over his chest. “Well, that’s how I always saw myself anyway. It must have been twenty years ago when you left the monastery. And with little word about it beforehand too. Half the knights were convinced you were dead somewhere, but I always knew you were still alive!”</p>
<p>Already spent by the conversation, Jeralt started to rub one eye with the palm of his hand. “You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that ‘captain’ nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Jeralt grabbed Bayard’s reigns and placed a hand on Luculia’s shoulder. A silent gesture to get her to move forward. “Right,” said Alois. “Good-bye, Captain.” He blinked once, then shook his head. “Wait, that isn’t how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!”</p>
<p>Sighing once again, Jeralt released the reigns and crossed his arms. “Garreg Mach Monastery… I suppose this was inevitable…”</p>
<p>“And what about you, kid?” Alois said officially acknowledging Luculia. “Are you the captain’s child?”</p>
<p>Luculia glanced at her father, then back to the man called Alois. He stood out like a sore thumb against the kind of men and women Luculia was used to. A near-literal knight in shining armor. His hair, brown and thick, was brushed neatly back and his facial hair was cut neat and orderly. </p>
<p>Sothis could feel Luculia’s thoughts, she half-expected either Jeralt or this Alois to reveal that they were just trying to get a reaction out of her. Luculia had a difficult time believing Jeralt could have known this person. “He’s a stranger to me,” she said dully.</p>
<p>Jeralt let out a breath that made him sound pained. Sothis could see a flash of pain in Jeralt’s eyes. Instantly, she brought the heel of her palm to her forehead. That girl needed to work on telling jokes.</p>
<p>In contrast to Jeralt, Alois released a boisterous roar of laughter. “Great sense of humor, this one! Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain. I’d love for you to join me, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Well, this man had a different sense of humor, didn’t he?</p>
<p>Luculia, unsure of how to answer Alois, glanced up at Jeralt, wondering what all of this meant for their original job. Jeralt sighed once again, rubbing his temples with one hand. “What’s troubling you, Captain?” questioned Alois. “You aren’t about to run off again, are you?”</p>
<p>“Even <i>I</i> wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Seiros. I’m going to find Madoc and let him know about our change of plans.”</p>
<p>Standing dumbly beside Bayard, Luculia watched Jeralt and Alois walk off to meet with the rest of the mercenaries as they regrouped. She could make out a little of what he was saying, that he and Luculia would be going with the knights to the monastery. That the mercenaries were to head to the Kingdom to finish their job and were welcome to meet them at the monastery and they would figure out what would happen from there.</p>
<p>
  <i>“The Knights of Seiros… They do look rather skilled.”</i>
</p>
<p>Luculia whipped around, half-expecting to find Sothis standing behind her. But she found no one else but Bayard. How could…?</p>
<p>“I appreciate your help back there.” Luculia’s head turned to find the three youths had approached her. The white-haired girl, with her hand on her hip, continued, “You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed something?”</p>
<p>Luculia shrugged, halfheartedly. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you are coming with us to the monastery, right?” asked the dark-haired boy. “Of course you are! I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”</p>
<p>“That would be because you ran off,” the girl said flatly.</p>
<p>“Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us.” Crossing his arms, the dark-haired boy shook his head. “Utterly ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude,” the blond boy asked lightly. “And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”</p>
<p>Sothis could feel a spark of Luculia’s irritation. Most people usually gave up talking to or around Luculia at this point. And she was just fine with it. The fewer people talked to her the better. Now Luculia was getting an alien sensation, a desire to just walk away and go back to the house.</p>
<p>How dull this one was.</p>
<p>“His intentions were clear as day, Dimitri,” the girl said snippily. “You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.”</p>
<p>“And you will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.”</p>
<p>“Oh, joy,” Claude sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned to Luculia and gestured to the other two. “A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power.” He gestured to himself. “Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté.”</p>
<p>“<i>Me?</i> Naïve?” repeated the girl. “Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”</p>
<p><i>“This coming from the child who tried to use a mere dagger against a man wielding an axe instead of running,”</i> Sothis muttered, crossing her arms. Luculia turned her gaze to the side to see Sothis standing beside her. She glanced back at the three, then back at Sothis. None of them heard her, and the more Luculia stared at Sothis, the more she realized that she could see right through the girl. <i>“A strategic retreat would have been the wiser move. Letting someone with a weapon take over after you lost yours would have been the wise move. But your precious pride got in the way, didn’t it?”</i> </p>
<p>“In any case,” Dimitri spoke up, cutting a hand between his two companions, his gaze locked on Luculia. “Forgive our digression. I must speak with you if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me that I still have much to learn.”</p>
<p>“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire,” the girl cut him off. “I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s-”</p>
<p>“Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, there!” said Claude. “You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in the world.”</p>
<p>That kernel of irritation in Luculia was beginning to grow. How arrogant were these three just assuming Luculia even wanted to work for any one of them in the first place? And unfortunately, Luculia wasn’t going to say anything. Sothis didn’t need her soul tied to Luculia’s to know that.</p>
<p>“All right!” Alois called as the mercenaries took off ahead of them. “That’s enough with the small talk. It’s time we head off to the monastery.”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ll have to pick this up another time,” said Claude. “Traveling before the sun has even risen. Fun, fun, fun.”</p>
<p><i>“My, my, my, aren’t they in such a hurry,”</i> said Sothis. She glanced up at Luculia, uncoiling one of her arms. <i>“But, those three are most unique.”</i></p>
<p><i>‘They are,’</i> Luculia thought in agreement. <i>‘That Edelgard seems a refined girl, but she looks as though she’s always evaluating me. She’s the type of noble who grew up with people going easy on her.’<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“That would explain the unearned confidence,”</i> Sothis agreed, resting her chin on the back of her knuckles. Luculia stared back at the apparition. Could she hear Luculia’s thoughts? <i>“What about that blond one, Dimitri, was it?”</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Luculia pondered for a moment. <i>‘He seems quite sincere, but there’s a darkness lurking beneath that smile of his.’</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Yes, that one does make me nervous for him. Hopefully, he has someone who can help him when he needs it.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>‘There’s little control in his attacks, however. His allies would have to worry about being knocked out by him before their enemies.’</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“That will make someone unpopular exponentially fast.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>‘Claude’s easy smile is striking, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. I’m pretty sure he’s planning something.’</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Shifty eyes. I get the feeling he wants you to notice. It’s too obvious a tell, he’s likely getting a read on you by doing that.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>‘But is he a destructive force or not?’</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>“He probably wants you to figure that out, too.”</i> Out of nowhere, Sothis yawned. She started to rub the corner of her eye. <i>“I am so sleepy once again… I may be sleeping…but I…”</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sothis’s image began to fade, Luculia could hear Sothis snoring briefly, and then nothing but the natural sounds surrounding her. She stopped in place, her hand wrapped around Bayards reigns so hard it was a wonder she did not crush the leather.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Everything surrounding Sothis… it wasn’t something others normally experienced. Normal people had different dreams if any at all. Their dreams did not speak to them in their sleeping or waking. And turning back time…Luculia lived it and it still seemed outrageous.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But, then again, Luculia always knew she wasn’t exactly normal.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter Two<br/>
Person of Interest</strong>
  </p>
</div>To get to the monastery, the party of ten decided to travel through the Oghma Mountains. Claude decided that it was something of a risky move. If the bandits were going to try and attack again, what better place to hide than the mountains, after all? However, compared to the alternative of going around the mountains, this did seem the quickest path.<p>Claude, their Highnesses, and Jeralt’s daughter ended up falling behind as the adults lead the way. It had taken a few hours for Claude to properly learn the name of Jeralt’s daughter, the man tended to refer to her as ‘kid,’ and he was certain they were past the point where it would be uncomfortable if he just outright asked. It was only when Alois asked for her name, that Claude overheard ‘Luculia.’</p><p>He couldn’t decide if there was any blood relation between Luculia and Jeralt, but he could easily believe either possibility. There was little doubt that Jeralt raised Luculia, every glance over his shoulder, every whisper whenever they crossed paths were all gestures of a man with a healthy concern for his child. And maybe he had a reason to be concerned; Claude could have sworn Luculia walked with a limp, favoring her left leg.</p><p>Now and then Claude would spot the two bearing identical facial expressions. But that seemed like something that was learned than simply inherited. Other than those minute expressions, Claude struggled to find any solid evidence that they father and daughter by blood. It didn’t particularly matter if they were or not, but it gave Claude something to think about as they traveled. It was better than listening to the heavy panting from the princess falling dead behind.</p><p>As the group strolled uphill through the woods, Edelgard often fell behind. Several times she brought the party to a complete and utter halt to brace herself against a tree and catch her breath. Claude was a little sympathetic at first, only a little, the bandit attack was rather abrupt for what was supposed to be an observation of skill. But the princess had a look in her eye like it was everyone else’s fault that she was struggling. Any sympathy he could muster went out the window.</p><p>Something told Claude that Edelgard would have gotten along swimmingly with his oldest brother. For about five minutes. Then they would end up on opposite ends of the room, their weapons drawn because a dared to say the other <i>wasn’t</i> some master of the universe.</p><p>“You need a ride?” Jeralt asked, gesturing to the beast he called a horse.</p><p>“No,” Edelgard snapped, her brow twitching as though Jeralt had just cursed her out.</p><p>Oh, yes, this princess and Ahmad were cut from similar cloth.</p><p>“Do you need help, Edelgard?” Dimitri asked after the third time she braced herself against a tree to catch her breath. “I’d be more than happy to-”</p><p>“I am fully capable of walking on my own!” Edelgard snapped, which happened to cause everyone in the party to stop and stare at her. The princess’s bangs clung to her wide forehead from so much sweat and the flush on her face stood out against her pasty features. How unladylike.</p><p>“Hm, tou-chy,” Claude mused with his arms folded behind his head.</p><p>Dimitri gave Claude a brief, droll glanced, but didn’t say anything. Amazing how much his eyes gave away. Despite the polite demeanor, Dimitri was hiding something behind those eyes. Something… Well, he heard about what happened in Duscur, and Claude simply wasn’t sure if he should be afraid <i>of</i> Dimitri, or <i>for</i> Dimitri.</p><p>The Officers Academy seemed an interesting concept, a gathering of Fódlan’s future rulers, making alliances and gaining an understanding of the other nations that made up Fódlan. His mom described it as a finishing school for the future leaders of the three nations, and an opportunity to fine-tune the skills he had developed growing up. But also a chance for commoners to move up in the world. And from where Claude stood, Edelgard could benefit from the physical training the academy offered the most between the three of them.</p><p>They traveled until the sun was at its highest peak. Edelgard was sweating like a pig still, he could see it in her face that she wanted nothing more than to sit down, but she looked the type who refused to sit in the dirt.</p><p>Around mid-day, they stopped for sustenance. Luculia went on ahead to Jeralt’s horse of a horse and removed several cloth bags from his saddlebags. “These should be enough,” Luculia said holding onto two bags and holding the others out to Jeralt. “Not enough for tonight, though.”</p><p>“We’ll likely be camping out anyway.” He took the remaining three bags from her. “We’ve already spent a bit of daylight and we’ve still got a ways to go.”</p><p>Luculia glanced over her shoulders as Claude and Their Highnesses, then back at Jeralt. “They’ll live,” he said plainly. “Or else they’re in for a miserable time at the Officers Academy.”</p><p>Well, Jeralt probably wasn’t wrong.</p><p>Luculia handed out rations of hardtack and dried apple slices amongst the four of them. They had a waterskin between them, but Edelgard ended up downing most of it and one of the knights went off in search of a river or spring.</p><p>Dimitri and Claude ended up sharing a fallen tree to sit on; Luculia sat on a moss-covered rock with her left leg stretched out. It was then that Claude noticed the brace strapped around her knee. So, she <i>was</i> limping after all. Now the question was what caused the injury Could have been anything considering Luculia’s life as a mercenary. Scarred from a bladed weapon? Had the joint been crushed? No, not crushed, Luculia would likely more than a brace if her knee was crushed. A bad twist, perhaps?</p><p>Granted Claude didn’t exactly gain anything from figuring this out. Right now it was just something to do.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice your fighting style earlier,” Dimitri spoke up after he broke off a bit of his hardtack with his teeth. “I take it Jeralt was the one who taught you to fight.”</p><p>“Mostly,” Luculia replied plainly, without looking at Dimitri.</p><p>“Mostly?”</p><p>Without another word, Luculia held out one hand, facing her palm skyward. A spark of fire suddenly danced in her palm for a moment. Having gotten her point across, Luculia flicked her wrist, extinguishing the flame. “Ah,” the prince uttered. “I didn’t mean to pry. I was simply curious if you were self-taught or not.”</p><p>Finally, Luculia looked up at Dimitri, her face was as stone-cold as it had been from when they met. For all Claude knew, she was simply staring at him. But he found himself imagining a sarcastic remark went through her head. That Luculia was quiet, but she could hand out impressive one liners when you least expected it. Instead, she answered with, “I’m not.”</p><p>She turned her head back forward, brought an edge of her hardtack to her mouth, and started to nibble on it as though she were a chipmunk. That was...kind of endearing.</p><p>“Guess you don’t spend time around mercenaries without picking up on a few tricks,” Claude said before popping a couple of apple slices into his mouth.</p><p>“Yes,” muttered Luculia.</p><p>Suddenly, Claude had the urge to just ask her a string of questions just to see if she would answer solely yes or no and how long it could go before she used three words.</p><p>Luculia kept the same passive expression and spoke in monotones. True, Jeralt hardly seemed like the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Luculia was a bit excessive. It was like she had never seen another human being before. But that couldn’t have been true, she wouldn’t have known her way around a fight, and likely wouldn’t have known human speech otherwise. She partook in the conversation as bare minimum as possible, if she could get away with one word, she would use it. And then she did something like nibble dried meat like a rodent.</p><p>Quite the paradox this one.</p><p>Hopefully, they wouldn’t be parting ways too soon.</p>
<h6></h6><p>As a day of travel bled into night, there was little choice but to set up camp for the night. If he were to guess, they were a little more than three-fourth of the way there. But, ultimately, the area was unfamiliar to Dimitri, he wasn’t able to get a decent reading as he would on Faerghus mountains.</p><p>Jeralt chose the campsite for them off the road but within walking distance of the river. He lead a couple of knights into the woods while Alois lead the trio in clearing the area and pitching tents. There were enough bedrolls for each of them to rest comfortably. Three tents for the men, one for Edelgard and Luculia, the only women amongst them.</p><p>When the area was cleared and the tents erect, Ms. Luculia Eisner started to dig a fire pit. Dimitri was sent to collect wood while Claude and Alois fetched water from the river. Edelgard…hid away in her tent. “Miserable time,” he heard Luculia mutter, parroting something Jeralt had said earlier that day.</p><p>“She doesn’t seem the type who likes camping,” Dimitri murmured in response, though he had the inkling he was fairly on the mark despite the years that passed. Faerghus had harsh weather conditions, it was wiser for anyone to be wilderness-savvy, lest you end up freezing to death when the weather took a turn. Adrestia never had to worry about such things.</p><p>When Dimitri first heard that Edelgard would be attending the Officers Academy this year, the first imperial royal to do so in… well, <i>years</i>, his thoughts immediately turned towards the nostalgic. In some regards, Edelgard was still that too proud girl who wouldn't back down, even when she lost or was proven wrong. She wasn’t as… he supposed the word he was looking for was aloof. She wasn’t as aloof back then.</p><p>But her hair… Dimitri was positive the girl he met years ago was brunette. Edelgard, as she was today, was not. “Pardon the odd question, Edelgard,” Dimitri had said when they first met a couple of days ago. “Your hair… was it always that color?”</p><p>She stared at him, her brow furrowed and gaze hard as though trying to dissect him. “That is an odd question,” she agreed. “But yes, if you must know, it was a different color when I was a child. But how could you know that?”</p><p>He hadn’t answered, it slowly dawned on Dimitri that she might not have remembered her time in Faerghus. And he chose not to put any stock in it. The exact goings-on in Adrestia alluded him as much as it did everyone outside the Empire. But it was near impossible not to hear about the imperial royal children. How, within a short period, ten of Emperor Ionious IX’s eleven children died one after the other until his youngest daughter was left.</p><p>What exactly happened, no one in Faerghus could agree on. There were a plethora of stories ranging from a plague, not unlike the one that nearly crippled Faerghus years ago, to infighting amongst his wife and consorts with the children as pawns. That was the most reasonable explanation. But the more outrageous rumors declared that the Emperor himself subjected them to cruel experiments to grant himself power. Or to extend his life. Or some nonsense like that.</p><p>The point was, Dimitri knew Edelgard had gone through her own set of hardships after she left Faerghus. There was no use in digging up potentially painful memories.</p><p>Especially not in a situation like this.</p><p>Dimitri went into the woods with little more than his own thoughts. He realized a tad too late that he might have found more wood than what was entirely necessary for one night of camping. The sticks and fallen branches were pilled into his arms so high they nearly covered his chest and blocked his vision.</p><p>When he returned to camp, Ms. Luculia had not only finished the fire pit but had retrieved a flat stone about as long as Dimitri’s forearm. As she knelt on the ground, she had a cloth bag resting against her leg. Moments after Dimitri deposited the wood beside Ms. Luculia, she stared back at him with the same expression she wore since they first met.</p><p>That look unnerved Dimitri. Not so much the look itself, but how persistently it remained. No matter what happened, no matter what was said her face remained placid. Her eyes moved on occasion, the only thing that suggested emotion, but even then it was few and far between.</p><p>After she piled a few pieces of wood into the pit, Claude approached her with a pot of water. “Starting to think that horse of Jeralt’s is part wyvern,” Claude joked, rubbing his fingers.</p><p>Jeralt’s horse made Dimitri wonder if he was originally from Faerghus, though he was fully aware that owning a Faerghus horse did not particularly mean anything. As much as learning a few survival skills were necessary for Faerghus, so to were strong horses. Alexei Steeds had been specifically bred to trek the snow for hours on end. They were bred to be strong enough to withstand the elements and to carry emergency supplies. A camping pot was little more than a mild inconvenience for Jeralt’s horse.</p><p>Claude was joking, even if he didn’t recognize the specific breed, it was clear that it was bread for work. But Ms. Luculia stared at him. “He’s not,” she said bluntly.</p><p>If that was supposed to be Ms. Luculia bantering with Claude it fell flat.</p><p>She proceeded to place a couple of thick branches on either side of the hole. She washed her stone with the remaining contents of her waterskin, and placed it over the pit, the branches on either side held it up. Then, extending her hand towards the wood under the rock, sparks flew out from the tips of Ms. Luculia’s fingers. She repeated the process a couple of times before the fire started.</p><p>The light illuminated across Ms. Luculia’s face, creating shadowed crevices around her eyes. She looked like the villain of a fairy story with those shadows, not helped by her unchanging facial expression. It was a strange relief when Ms. Luculia looked away and reached into the cloth bag for an edible root. She used the dagger at her waist to peel the skin and mince it over the pot. Dimitri wasn’t quite sure why he was watching her every step as she cooked. Perhaps it was because the sun was steadily setting and there wasn’t much else to do safely. Or perhaps it was because Claude and Edelgard were doing their own things. But Dimitri half-expected that Claude was analyzing her more than anything.</p><p>Jeralt and his group returned with a dead quail in hand. One of the knights offered to skin it for Luculia, who, in turn, took the meat given to her, and set it on the rock. After she and the knight used his waterskin to clean their hands of blood. After she rinsed her dagger, Ms. Luculia used it to gather the quail meat and slid it into the pot. Carefully, she moved the pot onto the heated rock.</p><p>Night had fallen completely by the time one of the knights began to ladle out bowls of river water soup. Dimitri, largely eating by scent for the better part of four years now, could not detect much of a scent from this. Stirring his spoon around, he could just barely make out the bits of quail, and the edible root. There was some kind of green in it, but damn if Dimitri could see it clearly enough in the firelight.</p><p>It was only when dinner was served that Edelgard emerged from her tent. Dimitri caught sight of a couple of knights whispering amongst themselves. “Well, that one really pulled her weight around, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Of course not, we can’t ask her to callus those baby-soft hands and ask her to do real work.”</p><p>The first knight spat at the ground in sheer disgust. “Y’know, they say the emperor is little more than a puppet king. If that’s true, then the Hresvelg’s got what they deserve.”</p><p>The second knight was about to say something else but was silenced by Dimitri half-turning to glare at them. They stopped their gossiping as soon as they realized someone was listening in on them. The knights immediately stood up and parted in two separate directions.</p><p>Exhaling through his nose, Dimitri turned his attention back to his river soup. He imagined it tasted as bland as it smelt.</p>
<h6></h6><p>“This soup is bland,” Edelgard mentioned.</p><p>“Working with what we have, kid,” Jeralt said curtly. “Either eat it or go without until tomorrow.”</p><p>Needless to say, she forced herself to shovel in bland spoonful after bland spoonful. Bland, hard biscuit for lunch, bland soup for supper. Who would have thought the famed Blade Breaker was so...common. Edelgard could tell Jeralt was side-eyeing them throughout the day. Well, not so much ‘them’ as much a ‘her’ as her companions were able to keep up and slum it like commoners. Her upbringing after that time consisted of tutors and instructors. Her father made sure she would have the political know-how to take back what was theirs.</p><p>Jeralt Eisner was a common man and it showed. He was silently judging her like it was her fault she was born into such a position. But he didn’t understand. The hoi polloi didn’t. They thought they suffered, they didn’t know a damn thing. And of course, Jeralt didn’t, he was a grizzled outdoorsy man with the gaze of a world-weary old man on his deathbed. He had to be in his forties at least, maybe fifties, an old fool.</p><p>His daughter, however, had a noble air about her. A timeless look about her. She traveled and worked without judgment, but looked as though she were still scrutinizing everything. What an odd contradiction…</p><p>Luculia was likely a few years older than Edelgard, but not by much. Three years, maybe, no more than five. She certainly looked mature and had the understated beauty of a mature young woman. And best of all, Luculia looked like she saw the world for what it really was. Just like Edelgard.</p><p>Throughout the night, Edelgard tossed and turned in her bedroll on and off. The ground was hard, the bedroll wasn’t nearly comfortable enough, nor warm enough. Luculia was sound asleep, rolled onto her side, so still, she could have mistaken her for the dead.</p><p>Come morning, Edelgared was awoken by the cawing of a crow outside the tent. She glanced at Luculia, still asleep, and peeked outside the tent, hoping the others around her would just think it a minor inconvenience of wildlife. The crow had a note tied to its leg, which Edelgard took as swiftly as possible. Free of its burden, the crow took off into flight as she slunk back into the tent.</p><p>Edelgard unrolled the note to find a simple message written on it in elegant handwriting.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>“Leave the schemes to the REAL schemers. You’ll keep your head that way.”</i>
  </p>
</div>Her face flushed with fury as Edelgard ripped the note into tiny little pieces. Damn fools! It wasn’t <i>her</i> fault that bandit was too stupid to listen to simple instructions!<p>After traveling for two days and camping for one night, the knights finally informed them that they should be arriving at the monastery before the day was out. Good. Edelgard wasn’t sure what she was going to do if she had to sleep on the ground again.</p><p>The four younger of the group tended to stick closer together. They fell behind Jeralt, Alois, and the knights. It looked like Jeralt had begun to relax around the knights, or maybe just Alois. The loud fool was the only one of the group who seemed to have any form of history with Jeralt. </p><p>Or maybe Jeralt simply gave up trying to dissuade Alois as he talked his ear off…</p><p>“This will be your first time at the monastery,” Dimitri said to Luculia, breaking the silence between the four. “I’d be happy to show you around.”</p><p>“It really is Fódlan in a nutshell.” Claude folded his arms behind his head. “The good and the bad.”</p><p>“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough,” Edelgard said curtly, silently wishing Claude would just shut up already.</p><p>As the path took them out of the forest, it became easier to see the massive church nestled upon a hilltop surrounded by a town. The cathedral towered over the rest of the structure with two bell towers visible. The walls were high, shielding the rest of the monastery.</p><p>The sun was just beginning to set by the time they arrived in the city outside of the monastery. Outside the polite niceties, the part largely left alone. Merchants were selling their wears, people talking amongst themselves, having a jolly good time. Oh yes, what did the common folk know about suffering?</p><p>They were sheep. Unaware of how miserable they really were, should have been.</p><p>The monastery gates were still opened when they finally arrived. At least two older guards whipped their heads around to their retreating figures when they realized Jeralt was amongst them. In the entrance building, they were met by a couple of young men and an older gentleman. One of the youths was broad-shouldered with grey-white hair and skin a shade of tan brown, he was dressed in a black uniform with a golden design on the front and back shoulders. The elder man’s hair had gone completely grey. He was dressed in scholarly grey clothes, complete with a monocle. And then there was Hubert, he was likely a little older than Luculia, he was gaunt and pale with wavy black hair and his bangs grown over his right eye. His uniform was in a similar design as the dark-skinned boy.</p><p>Dimitri went with the broad boy, Claude went with the older man, meanwhile, Hubert was at Edelgard’s heels. “I told you not to hire that bandit,” Hubert said under his breath.</p><p>“Not now, Hubert. Take me to the baths and get me something clean to wear.”</p>
<h6></h6><p>The Adrestian Princess, Faerghus Prince, and the next Sovereign Duke. That explained why the bandits were after the three of them in particular. So almost as soon as they arrived at the monastery, the three were taken away by their vassals, or at least Jeralt assumed they were their vassals. With the brats gone, Alois mentioned something about alls well that ends well. He also said that <i>she</i> would be waiting for them.</p><p>In the back of his head, he knew it was going to come to this.</p><p>Alois lead Jeralt and the kid through the entrance hall and back outside. As soon as they were in the sunlight, Jeralt looked up and came to an abrupt halt. On the third floor balcony was a lone figure watching them. “Rhea’s here...”</p><p>He could see the kid look up at the woman staring down at them. What would she say when they were face to face again? Call him out for everything? Ignore everything? What about the Luculia?</p><p>Perhaps it was better this day happened now that Luculia was a grown woman. “Best not keep her waiting, kid,” Jeralt said at length.</p><p>Though they lost sight of Alois with the delay, Jeralt had known where to go without his guidance. All these years later, he could still walk the monastery blindfolded. The walk outside was brief and they arrived in the reception hall where various men, women, and youngsters chattered. Much like the guards outside of town, the elderly of the lot abruptly stopped their conversation to stare at him, making sure he really was exactly who they thought he was.</p><p>There was a hallway entrance at the opposite end of the hall, where Alois was waiting for them. “Thought you got lost for a moment,” Alois said, upon spotting Jeralt and Luculia. He gestured to the second-floor stairs. “The audience chamber is right up-”</p><p>“Thanks, Alois,” Jeralt began, somewhat indignantly. “But I could walk this place blindfolded and still not bump into a wall. Bumping into anyone else is a different question.”</p><p>At this, Alois let out a boisterous bark of laughter. “Can’t teach an old dog new tricks, huh?”</p><p>“I… don’t think you’re using that phrase correctly.” Jeralt crossed his arms over his chest and listed his head slightly to the left.</p><p>“Hm? Aren’t I?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Huh?” It was Alois’s turn to cross his arms as he gripped his chin in thought. “Guess I’m not… But there is something just right for this particular situation. Now, what was it?”</p><p>“You dwell on that,” Jeralt said, patting Alois on the shoulder before he lead Luculia up to the second floor.</p><p>The audience chamber, for the most part, remained the same, but the rose windows had been refurbished in his absence. Once of many colors, now there was a blue hue. At the end of the room was another stained glass window behind a presider’s chair.</p><p>Jeralt sighed once more, sound a bit more wistful and nostalgic as opposed to the odd dread and annoyance combined from earlier. He supposed in some ways the monastery remained frozen in time. But in others, time’s arrow marched forward. “It’s been years since I’ve last set eyes on this place,” he said, half thinking out loud. “To be forced to see her now...”</p><p>“You really were a knight here?” Luculia asked, half-turned in his direction.</p><p>“Hm?” Shit, he should have realized the kid would’ve started to ask questions. “Guess I’ve never told you before, but yes, I was, many years ago. I reported to the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”</p><p>“Lady Rhea?”</p><p>“Thank you for your patience,” a man said as he and a woman excited a small room to the right-hand side of the chamber. “My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”</p><p>Jeralt greeted a bit stiltedly, “Right. Hello.”</p><p>Seteth was a bit like Rhea, it was difficult to place an age to him because he had a timeless face. He had thick green hair and what could pass as a beard along his jawline. He wore a blue coat that looked in equal parts regal and easy to move in. Along the collar was a golden knot design.</p><p>Lady Rhea looked the same as ever, timeless, a long face, slender neck. Her long pale green hair was largely hidden by her mantle, save for the locks she allowed to dangle over her shoulder. She was dressed in a snowy white dress that pooled around her feet. Her sleeves looked like there was access fabric around her elbows. Her mantle was blue and gold with a gold and blue cape with a white leaf pattern inside. She wore fabric flowers in her hair, despite the golden crown with blue tassels she wore.</p><p>“It has been a long time, Jeralt,” Lady Rhea greeted. She held her hands in front of her at her solar plexus. Her head list to the side as she continued. “I wonder… was it the will of the Goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”</p><p>Jeralt crossed his right arm over his chest and dipped his upper body briefly. “Forgive my silence all these years, Lady Rhea. Much has happened since we last spoke.”</p><p>“So I see.” Lady Rhea smiled serenely as her gaze fell upon Luculia. “The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. This young woman is your daughter, is she not?”</p><p>“Yes. Born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to her mother, but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.” The words flew out of his mouth as though someone else was controlling him.</p><p>“I see, my condolences.” She turned her attention back to Luculia. “As for you, I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. Might I ask your name?”</p><p>“Luculia,” she said simply.</p><p>Lady Rhea’s lips pulled back into a brighter smile. She knew. And why wouldn’t she? Luculia was the proper age, she was her mother’s image, and Jeralt didn’t doubt Luculia’s mother shared what they planned on naming a daughter to Lady Rhea. Jeralt fully expected to be called out on his blatant lies. But instead, Rhea simply placed a hand over her heart and said, “A fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.”</p><p>She turned her gaze upon him. “Jeralt, you already know what it is I wish to say do you not?”</p><p>“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros don’t you.” It was not a question, so much as a statement. “I won’t say no, but...”</p><p>Rhea’s brow furrowed, even when displeased she found a way to look downright serene. “Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you.” At her side, Seteth cleared his throat. Exhaling through her nose, she nodded. “Yes, Seteth. I’m afraid I must step away for now, but I expect the knights will desire a word with you soon, Jeralt. Until tomorrow.”</p><p>Seteth took off ahead of Rhea. His face was stern as he walked past Jeralt and Luculia. Come to think of it, Seteth must have joined the monastery’s employ sometime after Jeralt left. “Oh, and Jeralt.” Lady Rhea had only taken a few paces before she stopped in place. She half-turned to get a better look at him. “It’s been growing beautifully since you were here last. It’s still right where she planted it.”</p><p>At the mention of it, he glanced down as Rhea took off after Seteth. He barely thought about it since he left.</p><p>At his side, Luculia stared at him. He tilted his head back and rubbed the back of his neck. “Figured this would happen eventually,” he muttered to himself. After a couple of moments, he glanced down at Luculia and gestured to the door. “C’mon, kid, the dining hall should still be open by now.”</p><p>He lead them back to the entrance hall where one of four entrances to the dining hall was.</p><p>There were more whispers and stares from older faculty members and clerics. Unsurprisingly, people began to approach Jeralt all more or less saying the same thing. How wonderful it was to see him again, how they thought he was dead. Oh, was this young lady his daughter? Well, it was a pleasure to meet her.</p><p>They finally made it to the mess hall where people were seated along the tables; Jeralt ushered her up to a counter in front of the kitchen. A girl of fifteen or sixteen was working behind the counter. Her blue hair was half-tied back. “What are you having today, sir?” the girl asked with a smile. Her face was worn out from the day’s work.</p><p>“Do they still do dried pheasant?” asked Jeralt.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll have one of those and a… onion gratin soup for the kid here.”</p><p>The girl’s lips twitched slightly, then she eyed Luculia. She looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Half-turning, the girl shouted ‘dried pheasant and onion gratin,’ into the kitchen. Jeralt leaned towards Luculia, briefly and muttered to her, “Why don’t you grab us a seat. Don’t know how long this will take.”</p><p>Luculia nodded once and turned to find an open spot at the tables. He waited silently, his arms crossed over his chest as a habit. “Mr. Eisner?” he heard before he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Jeralt whirled around to find a young man in his early to mid-twenties. His forest green hair was slightly layered and he was dressed primarily in black, save for the golden knot design at his collar. He had on a set of glasses over his brown eyes. Jeralt had to stare at the young man for a moment, searching his memory bank for names and faces. Until he remembered a small boy he was acquainted with twenty years ago. “Well, I’ll be,” he said fondly. “Little Micah all grown up. I’m surprised you could recognize me.”</p><p>“You’re a little hard to forget,” Micah said readjusting his glasses. “I had to see if for myself when word started to go around that you’ve returned.”</p><p>“Only somewhat reluctantly. I’m not naive enough to assume Alois would have just let the matter drop.” Micah’s lips pulled back slightly, his shoulders shrugged ever so slightly in agreement. “So, how’s Loray been? I haven’t seen sight of her yet.”</p><p>Instantly, Micah’s gaze wandered to the left. “I’m afraid we lost Mother some time ago,” he said. “She traveled to Faerghus to assist the healers during the plague, and...”</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“I’m doing okay though,” Micah assured him. “Did some work around the monastery here and there, and became a teacher at the Officers Academy a couple of years ago. I’m taking these students how to negotiate”</p><p>Jeralt couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him. “Well, good luck there.”</p><p>Micah chuckled awards, readjusting his glasses again. It seemed to Jeralt that it was simply a tick of Micah’s. “I, uh… I heard you came here with a daughter...”</p><p>“Yeah, Luculia’s saving me a seat.” He gestured his head in her general direction. What Luculia was going to do with Jeralt back in the knights, he hadn’t put much thought into it. Or what would happen to the company when they caught up.</p><p>“Well...” Micah was avoiding eye contact with Jeralt now. “Lady Rhea sent me to pass along a message.”</p><p>“Oh...”</p><p>“It would appear that our usual tactic’s teacher has gone missing. And Lady Rhea would like your daughter to teach in his place.”</p><p>Jeralt stared at him, Micah slunk back slightly, unable to look Jeralt in the eye. Luculia… teach…? This had to be Rhea keeping Luculia in the monastery. But by teaching? Luculia barely spoke more than three words at a time. Was that really the only way for her to do this? “Why would Rhea…?”</p><p>“Apparently Alois was impressed enough by her abilities. How that translates to teaching tactics, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Excuse me, sir!” the girl with blue hair called. Jeralt turned to the counter to find the girl with a plate of pheasant and a bowl of onion soup. “Your meal is ready.”</p><p>“Oh. Thank you.”</p><p>He turned his attention back to Micah, who started rubbing the back of his neck. “Lady Rhea would like to speak to your daughter again in the morning to go over the details. She said she’ll wait for her in the audience chamber.”</p><p>“All right. I’ll pass along the message.”</p><p>Micah bade Jeralt a farewell; he took the plate and bowl into his hands and strolled up to the spot Luculia had chosen. Comfortably away from the chatting crowds. He handed Luculia her soup before he sat down across from her. She stirred the spoon around the bowl once before she took a spoonful to her mouth. “Forced back into the Knights of Seiros,” Jeralt said, more to himself as he picked at his pheasant. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this, kid. But it looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while… and I’m afraid your services are requested too.”</p><p>Luculia, who had another spoonful of soup halfway to her mouth paused. She placed the spoon back into the bowl as she mulled over Jeralt’s words. “As a mercenary?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>“Nothing like that,” Jeralt said before he finally took a bite of his pheasant. “They want you to teach, by the sound of it. You remember those three brats talking about the Officers Academy earlier, right? Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently, that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.”</p><p>Her soup was left forgotten as she continued to stare at Jeralt, who seemed to remain oblivious to her stares.</p><p>Luculia, teach? Teaching people? Her?</p>
<h6></h6><p>“Don’t I need certain qualifications to teach?” Luculia asked him as they walked out of the dining hall and into the entrance hall</p><p>“Micah made it sound like you’re serving as a substitute,” Jeralt explained. “The usual teacher’s missing.”</p><p>“Micah?”</p><p>“You saw me talking to a young man, yeah? I knew his mother back in the day. He’s also a teacher in the academy.”</p><p>“So, you must be the new professor!” The father and daughter duo turned to find an old woman and the scholarly man who escorted Claude away walk up to the two. The woman winked at Jeralt. “My, how stern and handsome you are!”</p><p>The woman had to be more than ten years Luculia’s senior. Her light brown hair was cut short but done in a stylish bob. She had on a white coat that exposed her shoulders with a fur collar and orange tassels hanging off. Her blue-green dress proudly left little to the imagination regarding her bust. It barely hid her legs either as two long slits were going down from her thigh’s revealing shapely legs. Her lip and eye makeup were tastefully done, blending in well with her natural colors. Overall, she was beautiful.</p><p>Jeralt flushed slightly, looking away from the woman, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, no,” he said awkwardly, then gestured to Luculia. “You’re looking for the kid here.”</p><p>Both the woman and man turned their attention to Luculia. “I’m going to have to get to the knights already. You can handle things from here, can’t you?” Turning, Jeralt took a step closer to Luculia and whispered to her, “And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something, so stay on your guard.”</p><p>As Jeralt walked off outside the main entrance, Luculia’s attention was quickly stolen by the older woman. She had one arm crossed over her chest and tapped a finger on her opposite hand against her jaw. “So, it’s you then,” the woman said pointedly. “You’re so young…”</p><p>“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you should well know,” the scholarly man said, earning him a glare from the woman. The man stepped in front of Luculia and shook her firmly by the hand. “I am Hanneman von Essar, a Crest scholar, and professor of history at the Officers Academy. I wonder,” he gripped his chin, “if you bare a Crest of your own. Tomorrow, when you have a moment to spare, I insist you visit me so we can delve into the subject further.”</p><p>The woman shoved Hanneman to the side, knocking his monocle askew. “And I’m Manuela Casagranda. I’m an economics professor, a physician, a songstress…and available.” She finished with a playful wink. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Luculia… Eisner…” Luculia blinked and glanced at the tiled floor. “You’re a songstress?”</p><p>“But of course! Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? The Mittelfrank Opera Company’s beautiful, peerless-”</p><p>“Spare our new colleague the needless chatter, Manuela.” Hanneman crossed his arms. “Now then, it seems you’ll be taking charge of Howell’s strategy class, and as head of one of the academy’s three houses.”</p><p>“Head of house?” Luculia questioned. Jeralt never mentioned that.</p><p>“There are several professors at the academy, but Hanneman and I lead the Golden Deer and Black Eagle Houses respectively,” Manuela explained. “The man you’re replacing, Howell Jones, was the head of the Blue Lion House for years.”</p><p>“It is a tad odd for a first-time professor to be given the position of head of house,” confessed Hanneman.</p><p>“Sounds to me like no one else wanted the position,” joked Manuela. She brought a slender hand to her jawline as she scrutinized Luculia once more. “Hmm, you’re not wearing…that during your classes, are you?”</p><p>Luculia looked down at herself. She hadn’t changed clothes since she left the house. And even then, the change of clothes she did have was something to wear while her current outfit was being washed.</p><p>Seeing the answer written on her face, Manuela took Luculia by the shoulder. “Oh, sweetie, that just won’t do.”</p><p>“Manuela,” Hanneman said warningly.</p><p>“Oh, hush you. If we can’t have fun with our colleagues, what’s the point in having them?”</p><p>“You mean besides <i>teaching our students</i>?”</p><p>Manuela tossed a hand dismissively. Muttering a ‘come along,’ the older woman took Luculia by the arm and lead her through the monastery, leaving Hanneman alone, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.</p>
<h6></h6><p>After Alois gave his report Rhea and Seteth went straight to the advisory room connected to the audience chamber. Perhaps one of the only places, save for their bedrooms, where the two could speak in privacy. As Rhea glided into the room, Seteth closed the double doors; a gentle click was heard, and Seteth whirled around instantly. “Have you really no intention of changing your mind, Rhea?” he asked. “Appointing a stranger – a <i>child</i> no less! - as a professor at our esteemed academy is-”</p><p>“I have made my decision, Seteth.” Rhea held her hand in an attempt to silence her advisor. “I know worry comes naturally to you, but there is truly no need. That ‘stranger’ is Jeralt’s flesh and blood, after all.”</p><p>She spoke as if that was all Seteth needed. “I can’t say that is all too comforting.” Seteth crossed his arms. “How trustworthy is this Jeralt character? Is he not the man who went missing after the great fire twenty years ago?”</p><p>Ah, the fire. It was an awful affair all around. Destroying an entire tower of the monastery and taking years of history with it. Many who lived within the floor it happened did not make it out alive. Rhea could still recall being awoken by the scent of smoke, the memories it brought back set her on edge and she broke when Jeralt tried to fight his way into the fire shouting that his daughter was still in their room. The memory of Sitri’s pleas still fresh in her memory.</p><p>The tower was gutted and rebuilt as a result. Tomes of Fódlan and Church history and artifacts were lost. A few items were… salvageable. Thirty-four were injured as a result of the fire, fifty-seven dead – fifty-six as it were – and to this day fifteen former Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders suffered breathing issues due to the smoke.</p><p>The cause of the fire remained a mystery to this day. Someone could have left their candle in a bad place, someone could have been practicing magic inside. What was certain, was that the source came from the inside and that it was left unattended.</p><p>“I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well,” Seteth continued with a slight edge to his voice at the mention of the girl. “I beg of you…please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk.”</p><p>“Seteth, they have my trust,” Rhea said as reassuringly as she could manage. “Let that be enough for yours. More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individuals. We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will towards the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach.”</p><p>Sighing, Seteth dropped his head briefly. “Yes, that matter is of great importance as well. I shall continue my investigation. Rhea… For now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with the utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake that confidence.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know the phrase ‘kill your darlings?’ I think this chapter was the first thing I’ve written in ages to remind me what it means. There were at least three passages I wrote that ended up being deleted when I realized the passages revealed too much for chapter two.</p><p>I’m expanding things a little in the Officers Academy, with Luculia specifically teaching strategy, Manuela economics, Hanneman history. Basically making the Officers Academy more like a traditional school in some areas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter Three<br/>Garreg Mach Monastery</strong>
  </p>
</div>Luculia was in Manuela’s company for nearly three hours. One hour spent cleaning and drying her hair,  and another thirty minutes were spent cutting and trimming her hair. By the time Manuela had finished, Luculia’s wait-length hair had been cut to her mid-back in layers. Then the last hour and thirty minutes were spent with Manuela going through her old clothes and insisting Luculia try them on.<p>Luculia had never been particularly keen on trying on pre-made garnets in the past. Her generous bust meant that most pre-made tops were tight around the chest area. But Manuela had a similarly generous chest, so the songstress's old tops fit Luculia without much tightness, without the need to add more fabric. Though that did not stop Manuela from taking her measurements for her. Something about loungewear for laundry days and a summer uniform.</p>
<p>Manuela made Luculia try on several combinations of tops and bottoms. Some slacks, other’s skirts, shirts with long sleeves, shirts with no sleeves. Clothes of several bright colors before Manuela decided on a color combination she was satisfied with.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve got it!” Manuela said at long last, boasting a bold grin.</p>
<p>The outfit she had decided on was varying shades of black with accents of pink. The shirt was a dull shade of black with short sleeves, and a pink-liked collar low enough to show off the entirety of her collar bones. The shirt was, however, short enough to reveal her navel. She had on a pair of back shorts over a pair of patterned tights. Over her shoulders was a black coat with long slits in the sleeves Luculia could put her arms through. On her arms, she wore a set of silvery gray couters and vambraces.</p>
<p>The tights, oh, Luculia liked the tights. The velvety patterns on them were intricate like a rose window, they were easily the most elegant thing Luculia had ever worn and made her legs look heavenly.</p>
<p>The boots that completed the outfit, however, left Luculia with quaking knees. On principal, they were decent dress boots, but they had three-inch heels on them. She may as well have been walking on stilts. The boots were knee-high with a pink lining. She had on a poleyn over her bad knee, hiding the brace over the tights. A suggestion from Manuela.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think this will do,” Manuela said thoughtfully. Luculia tried to walk in her boots, baby steps. But in the end, she needed to brace herself against something sturdy, which happened to be Manuela’s bedpost. “The coat helps give you an air of… maturity you’ll need to distance yourself from your students. You’re lucky you arrived when you did, class doesn’t officially begin for another few days. But that should give you enough time to get acquainted with the Blue Lions and prepare for your first class.”</p>
<p>So, Luculia was to distance herself from the students, but become acquainted with them? Had Manuela heard herself? Which was it?</p>
<p>Three knocked came from the door before the knob turned. It swung open, revealing Seteth on the other side. “Manuela, I’ve been searching for the new professor, have you seen- Ah. There you are.” Instantly, Luculia turned her gaze outwards Seteth. “We have your quarters situated. I am to escort you there.”<br/>Without another word to Manuela, Luculia gathered her discarded clothes, armor, and stuffed her bag with them as much as she could. The sword and dagger would have to be carried by hand. Traveling to the door required more baby steps and a hand at the ready in case she fell over.</p>
<p>She almost walked right out the door before she paused. For whatever reason, most civilized people tended to appreciate politeness. Words that were generally meaningless for how often they were spoken. “Thank you, Manuela.”</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you a dear,” Manuela said, holding her hands together. “Hanneman could learn a thing or two from you.”</p>
<p>Seteth was silent as he lead Luculia down the hall. It seemed like she had just gotten the hang of walking in heels when they came to the stairway. If Seteth had grown irritable while Luculia slowly made her way down, he hadn’t said anything. After arriving at the ground floor, the pair traveled outside, Luculia hadn’t even realized the sun had set. They crossed a courtyard when Seteth finally stopped in front of a row of doors.</p>
<p>“These are the students’ quarters,” he explained, gesturing down the row. “To better help you supervise them, it has been decided that you will also room here.” Pausing for a moment, Seteth gestured to the door directly in front of up at the head of a small flight of stairs. “This is to be your room. Commoner students also reside on the first floor, while the second,” he gestured overhead to a row of windows, “is primarily for students of noble birth.”</p>
<p>Looking down the row, Luculia could see light’s in the windows, and could just make out another flight of stairs. At least three tiers of rooms. “As a rule,” Seteth continued, “we try to avoid discrimination based on social status here. But the nobility can be quite…<i>insistent</i> when it comes to matters of property. Speaking of, it would be best for you to avoid improper conduct. I expect you to set a good example for the students.”</p>
<p>Luculia wondered if Seteth had to say this, or if he expected her to be up to something. She muttered a thank you to Seteth before she walked into her room. She kept the door open as she found and lit a candle. There was a bed, welcoming her to the left-hand side of her room, a work desk opposite the bed with a bulletin board nailed to the wall beside the desk. On the opposite wall were a row of drawers and a long strand of empty shelf space. There were even a couple of overhead shelves and, of all things, a bird perch.</p>
<p>She changed into a linen shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Luculia half-expected the last two days to have been an odd fever dream. But the typical aches and pains of being on her feet most of the day shed a bit of doubt on that theory.</p>
<p><i>“A professor…”</i> Luculia heard as she climbed into bed. Her head turned to find the source to find Sothis, incorporeal, and somehow seated at the desk. She had one hand gently gripping her chin in thought. <i>“That’s an… unusual job for you. So, what do you plan to do?”</i></p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Luculia said plainly.</p>
<p>Groaning, Sothis brought her hand to her forehead. <i>“How can you be so blasé about this?! Especially after Jeralt told you to be on your guard!”</i></p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?” Luculia challenged dully. “The rest of the company isn’t here. The old man is stuck here working. Playing along is all I can do right now.”</p>
<p><i>“I guess you have a point,”</i> Sothis said through a heavy sigh. Bringing a hand to a mouth, she yawned. “It’s late… Not much else we can do…”</p>
<p>As Luculia blew out the candle, she could ear the soft sounds of Sothis snoring in her ears.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Back in the Knights of Seiros...</p>
<p>Not quite the order’s captain this time around but he basically was. The man who replaced him was getting on in years, due to retire at any time, and though Jeralt was merely acting as his assistant everyone knew he was going to take over when the man finally turned in the towel. He even had his old office back, almost like he never left in the first place.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Jeralt had never been able to tell what Lady Rhea was thinking at any given time, and years ago it never concerned him. According to the teachings of the Church, the archbishop was granted a blessing from Saint Seiros, granting them her crest and longevity as though they were a first-generation crest barer. In general, Jeralt wasn’t sure if he believed that, he just knew that Lady Rhea had to give herself some distance from others due to her longevity. He had taken similar precautions after all.</p>
<p>He hadn’t wanted to see Amelie wither away and die while he was virtually unchanged.</p>
<p>So Jeralt had no idea what Rhea was thinking by making Luculia a professor. She had to have realized that he was lying out of his ass about Luculia being a child he had after the monastery. Yet, she played along, ignored the red flags, and simply accepted what he fed her without question.</p>
<p>He sat back limp in the chair at his desk, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Either he had every right to be concerned, or he was worried about nothing.</p>
<p>Upon considering it for a moment, Jeralt got out a page of parchment, a quill, and a fresh bottle of ink.</p>
<p>
  <i>Mags,<br/>I’m afraid our job snowballed into something else. After the bandit attack, the kid and I ended up escorting those three brats to the Monastery. To make a long story short, I have returned to the Knight’s of Seiros. I sent the rest of the company off to the Kingdom and finish the job. But the kid was asked to teach at the Officer’s Academy.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She met with the kid briefly, but I wouldn’t call it long enough to decide she’s capable of teaching. You know how the kid can be. She doesn't generally speak unless spoken to. And this job requires her to speak to three classrooms worth of students. I’m not sure if the kid’s realized what it really means to be a professor here.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m not sure if I’m overreacting. Luculia isn’t a child anymore, she’s capable of defending herself. Suppose I’m just not sure how to approach this moving forward. Do I intervene, or let the kid decide for herself?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>- Jeralt</i>
</p>
<p>Mags had been a lifesaver when he left the monastery. Jeralt knew little about children, and Luculia was going to prove to be a challenge he wasn’t prepared for. And though Mags was childless, she was the eldest of a mob of siblings. She knew about Luculia’s oddities better than anyone else, it was impossible for her not to. And as such, she knew why Jeralt left the monastery. Why he did what he did.</p>
<p>Sighing through his nose, Jeralt sat limp in the chair again. It was probably too late to find a messenger bird to take the letter to Mags. Probably too late to go see their shrub. He should probably show it to the kid, explain the significance behind it. But he spoke about her mother so seldom, Jeralt wasn’t sure how he was supposed to bring it up in a casual conversation without coming across as incredibly awkward.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Luculia woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking, and the sight of a chandelier. She saw up in bed to find a desk directly across the room from the bed. Yesterday’s events ebbed back, she was in the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery where she was about to become a strategy professor.</p>
<p>The knocking at the door continued; Luculia tossed the blanket off and limped to the door. The girl from the kitchen, the one with pale blue hair stood on the other side. Her shirt and skirt were both free of grease and food stains, the boots she wore looked well broken in. She wore an earthy-colored neckerchief in her hair. “Professor,” the girl said in greeting. “Lady Rhea has requested your presence in the radiance chamber this morning to go over your duties and scheduled.”</p>
<p>Luculia blinked thrice, the silence causing the girl to glance from side to side. “Okay,” she said at length before closing the door.</p>
<p>She got dressed in the clothes Manuela picked out for her and ran her fingers through her hair. It was strange to feel it so short now. Outside she realized the room she stayed in was the first in a line of dormitories, teiring down to greenhouse To Luculia’s left was a large set of double doors, and besides that a flight of stairs that lead to… well, she couldn’t tell what that building was supposed to be.</p>
<p>The route Luculia took to the audience chamber largely depended on finding familiar landmarks. She found the audience chamber easily enough. Lady Rhea was in conversation with a man in off-white robes, the man used his hands to speak with him, while Rhea would simply nod her head as he spoke. When they parted, Lady Rhea, dipped her head, noticing Luculia when she rose it back up. She smiled and gestured for Luculia to follow her. “I think we’ll have a little more privacy over here.”</p>
<p>In the advisory room, Rhea closed the double door and gestured for Luculia to take a seat. “I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officer’s Academy, correct?” Luculia nodded. “This was a last-minute decision. Our usual professors for strategy and geography both turned up missing despite our search parties. We were lucky enough to find a replacement for geography, and then you turned up, and- Well, we can discuss semantics later. We’re here now to discuss your profession.”</p>
<p>Lady Rhea, by means of introduction, explained what the Officers Academy was; essentially a finishing school for the nobility of Fódlan, and an opportunity for commoners. For the nobles it was essentially a finishing school, they learned the very thing they spent their lives learning without the biases of tutors or the potential corruption of an enemy infiltrating the ranks. Commoners were allowed to pull  themselves out of their ranks and make a name for themselves.</p>
<p>Their daily schedule included classes like history, battle strategy, economics, cultural etiquette, negotiation, geography. And then the students were free to touch upon their own desired skills. As head of the Blue Lions, Luculia would be teaching them first thing in the morning, then the Golden Deer class, and finally the Black Eagles before lunch.</p>
<p>Luculia was given a class schedule, a map of the monastery, and a list of suggested books to read up on in preparation for her first class. “I’m really to lead one of the houses?” Luculia asked at long last.</p>
<p>Lady Rhea opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by one of the double doors opening. “I, for one, must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as you with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires, yes.”</p>
<p>“Seteth.” Rhea rose, her voice sounded a bit worn, tired of discussing the subject. Luculia watched as the two shared a look between themselves, a silent conversation.</p>
<p>“Is it really sage to have a first-time professor leading a house, though?” Luculia asked dully. “Isn’t this a job for a seasoned professor?”</p>
<p>At this, Seteth tilted his head slightly as if to say, <i>‘See, even she agrees this arrangement is a bad idea.’</i></p>
<p>“In any case,” Rhea said, placing her hands together. “I hate to cut this short, but I must prepare for the next sermon before Sunday. We can talk again afterward. Why don’t you take this time to look around the academy and aquatint yourself with your new home? The students know you have taken up work on the monastery, but they don’t know about your teaching position yet. I thought you’d like to tell the share that information yourself.”</p>
<p>Why? What difference did it make if someone else told them or if it was Luculia? What mattered is that they had the information. Who cared where it came from.</p>
<p>“Each class all have promising youths who bear the weight of Fódlan’s future upon their shoulders.” Seteth crossed his arms as he spoke. “I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them.”</p>
<p>The door suddenly opened again, a girl with light green hair done in a pair of corkscrews poked her head into the room. “Brother?” she asked scrutinizing the area. Her brow rose as soon as she the group, a hand fluttered to her chest. “Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt.”</p>
<p>“I am in the middle of something, Flayn,” said Seteth. “Is it urgent?”</p>
<p>The girl held up her hands placatingly. She was dressed in a black dress with puffy sleeves and black tights. As was the fashion in the monastery there was a golden knot design around the collar of her dress. “No, no. It is nothing. More importantly,” she eyed Luculia with interest, “who is this?”</p>
<p>Sighing through his nose, Seteth set his jaw briefly. He unfurled one arm and gestured to Luculia. “This is Luculia Eisner, our newest professor at the academy.”</p>
<p>“Oh my!” The girl smiled broadly. “I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance.”</p>
<p>“Professor Luculia was just about to explore the academy and meet her students,” said Lady Rhea, “perhaps you could show her around the monastery?”</p>
<p>Seteth dropped his arms completely and stared at Lady Rhea as though she had just asked someone to walk on water while reciting every word spoken by man. Flayn on the other hand clapped her hands together. “I would be delighted! Follow me, Professor, I shant lead you astray.”</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>During her time at the monastery, Flayn had largely gotten to know the staff. In part because the students were only at the academy until next spring, and in part, because she did not wish to get in the way of the student's studies. Meeting new people was something of a scarcity.</p>
<p>Professor Luculia looked like she could have been a student instead of a teacher. But then again, Micha couldn’t have been much older. But then again, again, Micha could still have likely passed for a student too…</p>
<p>“Professor, hm?” Flayn said, testing the word on her tongue. She glanced over her shoulder at Professor Luculia. “I may end up calling you that. Though I am afraid that I am not a student here myself...”</p>
<p>“You’re not?”</p>
<p>“Should the opportunity arise, I would love to become a student and begin my studies in earnest! The monastery is kind enough to prove a sanctuary for my brother and me. He’s the only family I have.”</p>
<p>Technically speaking, Lady Rhea did permit Flayn to join the house of her choosing before the year started. It was Seteth who had his reservations for Flayn joining the Academy so soon. Which begged the question of when, but for now Flayn was trying to be patient, she had the time.</p>
<p>At the end of the stairs, Flayn spotted Alois, conversing with a gentleman in a full suit of armor. She like Alois well enough, his jokes needed a bit of work on. Alois glanced up to see the girls, at the sight, the already jovial man’s smile broadened. He dismissed the armored man and approached the pair with a boisterous laugh. “I imagine you were a bit surprised that I recommended you as a professor here!”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Professor Luculia said dully, though neither her face nor her tone suggests surprise.</p>
<p>“Frankly,” Alois crossed his arms thoughtfully, “Professor Howell was our usual tactics teacher, but the last anyone saw of him was during the initial attack from the bandits.”</p>
<p>Gasping, Flayn held a balled-up hand just inches from her mouth. “You don’t think he was…?”</p>
<p>“I’m optimistic, but I’m afraid it’s not outside the realm of possibility. I’m to head out with a small squad to see if we can piece together what might have happened to him.”</p>
<p>“I hope nothing too awful,” murmured Flayn.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Professor Howell is still alive out there somewhere!” Alois assured her. Though his smile did not quite reach his eyes.</p>
<p>Humans were unfortunately fragile creatures. Flayn often needed to be reminded of just how fragile they were, not all of them were like her mother. And even then…</p>
<p>She glanced up at Professor Luculia to find her simply staring blankly at Alois. Flayn supposed some people kept their walls up. Perhaps Professor Luculia was one of those people. Weren’t they saying that Jeralt Eisner and his daughter were found as mercenaries? Flayn supposed that was reason enough to put up a few walls. </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t keep you ladies,” Alois said at length. “I’m afraid I have things to do, and it looks like you both were on your way somewhere. Taking a look around the monastery, eh, <i>Professor</i>?”</p>
<p>And just like that, the older man’s cheerful attitude had returned. She liked that about Alois, he was an eternal optimist and never stayed down for too long. Even if his jokes tended to fall flat. He looked at Luculia with a raised brow, as though he expected her to reply with something.</p>
<p>“Yes,” was Professor Luculia’s response. Then she took off towards the entrance hall.</p>
<p>“Farewell, Alois.” Flayn gave him a dainty wave of her hand. “And best of luck in your search!”</p>
<p>She took off after Professor Luculia, the heels of her shoes tapping against the tiled floor. There were a handful of people in the entrance hall chatting amongst themselves. Some wore the black and gold issued uniform of the academy, skirts on the girls, slacks on the boys. Others were dressed in clerical garb of long robes and skirts. And then there were a few soldiers in their brigadine’s and armor. </p>
<p>“Follow me, Professor,” Flayn said cheerily. “The academy rooms aren’t that far away from there.”</p>
<p>“So,” she heard.</p>
<p>Listing her head to the side slightly, Flayn brought a fist in front of her mouth. A girl with snowy white hair walked up to them. The red cape against the black uniform she wore suggested to Flayn that this girl must have been the Imperial Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, and leader of the Black Eagle House. Appropriately, her uniform was modified. She had on a pair of boy shorts over red leggings, and a white ascot down her front. The red cape draped over her shoulder, about as long as her waist. “So,” she repeated, crossing her arms. “You’ve accepted a position here… Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire.”</p>
<p>Professor Luculia’s eyes traveled to the side. That meant something, though Flayn couldn’t tell what that something was. But she suddenly had the impression that Professor Luculia wanted to be elsewhere. “Have you two met before?” Flayn spoke up.</p>
<p>“Lady Eisner aided Claude, Dimitri, and myself when we came across bandits,” Edelgard answered her curtly. She guided a lock of hair behind her shoulder with a white-gloved hand. “I suppose I never properly introduced myself, did I?” She took a moment to place the tips of five fingers on her chest. “My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg, I am the princess and heir apparent of Adrestian Empire.”</p>
<p>Flayn remembered first hearing the name. Lady Rhea mentioned that she was the first imperial royal to attend the academy in a century after the Empire broke off from the Church. Her brother had such a peculiar look on his face when he came across the name Hresvelg. Flayn had been the one to assign the commoner students their rooms as something to do. Perhaps to become her brother’s assistant. There was something kind of depressing about the idea of being the assistant to an assistant.</p>
<p>“Hresvelg?” Seteth said aloud, a dark shadow forming over his eyes. “As in Wilhelm Hresvelg?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lady Rhea barely seemed to notice the poison in Seteth’s tone. But when she glanced back at him, her head tilted to the side in concern. “Is something the matter, Seteth?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No. It’s nothing...”</p>
<p>Her brother seemed to harbor a dislike for Wilhelm. Though Flayn suspected it was because modern literature tended to portray Emperor Wilhelm I and Saint Seiros as lovers. She had the misfortune of coming across one book that had Wilhelm and Seiros as lovers… while Wilhelm had Saint Cethleann as his mistress.</p>
<p>Saints, if that didn’t make Flayn’s skin crawl.</p>
<p>At present, Edelgard placed her hand back on her hip as she continued. “I hope you’ve had a chance to meet everyone.”</p>
<p>“I was just doing that,” Professor Luculia said with a steel quality in her tone.</p>
<p>“I will not stop you then. It wouldn’t do you well to start your classes in front of a room full of strangers. I for one, am not sure how I would do in your situation. Some think I’m a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there’s little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia’s next emperor. What else-” Flayn half-expected Edelgard to say ‘What else do you expect of me?’ but for whatever reason, she opted to stop right there. Perhaps Flayn had no place to say, but that mindset felt like an excuse to remain in your ways. Which felt counterproductive, in Flayn’s opinion. Arrogance in a leader created walls at the best of times, tragedy at the worst of them. “Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities,” Edelgard finished.</p>
<p>Again, Professor Luculia’s arms traveled to the side, confirming that, if nothing else, it was the professor’s tell that she had an opinion on something. Now the issue was deciding what Luculia’s opinion was. The professor must have been a real terror at card games…</p>
<p>“Are we done here?” Professor Luculia asked, glancing at Flayn. “I didn’t ask for anyone’s life story.”</p>
<p>Edelgard reared as though the professor had just slapped her across the face. Unperturbed by this, Luculia took off down the entrance hall with a flustered Flayn followed after her.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>“Here we are! The Officers Academy!” Flayn twirled around once, her arms spread out showman style.</p>
<p>The Officers Academy at an open courtyard where three sets of open double doors, exposing three classrooms. Each of them was marked with a banner on either side of their doors. From where the pair stood, first came a set of golden yellow banners with a deer emblem. For the middle classroom was a blue banner with a dark blue lion and. And at the far end of the row was a red banner with a black eagle.</p>
<p>“Hey, there,” someone called. A young man with tan-brown skin and slightly wavy dark brown hair. He wore a yellow cape over his left shoulder, a black and gold accented sugarcoat in place of the usual jacket, and black slacks that sort of belled out around his boots. He grinned in the professor’s direction and folded his arms behind his head. “Well, well, scored a gig here, did ya? And you are…?” He eyed Flayn.</p>
<p>“I am Flayn,” she said smiling in greeting. “I am not a student, just living at the monastery with my elder brother.”</p>
<p>The dark-haired boy hummed briefly. “I guess that means I’d better introduce myself properly. I’m Claude von Riegan. I’m from the ruling house of the Leicster Alliance, but don’t worry too much about all that madness.”</p>
<p>Professor Luculia’s lips pursed to the side.</p>
<p>Oh, oh! That was an easy one, she was curious!</p>
<p>Or confused, perhaps.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you’re meeting everyone right?” inquired Claude. “I bet you’d like our class. We’re not as… <i>difficult</i> as the other two.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” asked the professor.</p>
<p>That was an odd question from someone who just complained about Edelgard talking about her life story. Even though Flayn couldn’t really call that ditride a life’s story. Then again, the professor asked about Claude, while Edelgard just talked about herself without any prompting.</p>
<p>Claude chuckled. “Piqued your interest, have I?” He moved his arms from behind his head and crossed them over his chest. “As luck would have it, I’m pretty curious about you as well. But what’s life without a bit of mystery? Let’s just spend the next year or so learning about each other, little by little.”</p>
<p>Again, Professor Luculia’s lips pursed to the side but tighter. Maybe it wasn’t so much her curious or confused look, so much as it was her thinking look. An uneasy sensation suddenly seeped its way into Flayn’s stomach. This boy’s choice of words… Were they just directed at Professor Luculia? Or was Flayn going to have to worry about what she said around Claude?</p>
<p>“I-I think we should move on, Professor,” her voice wavered. Away. She needed to get away from this boy and ask for her brother’s opinion on him. Would they need to worry about him? Was he just being coy? Saints, either option seemed equally viable. “Otherwise, I fear the two of you will be going in circles all day...”</p>
<p>The Leicester heir shrugged his shoulders lazily. “Little lady’s got a point. Can’t exactly keep you all to myself, can I?”</p>
<p>Luculia responded with a shrug of her own. Flayn lead her into the Golden Deer classroom, the nearest room There was a desk at the front of the room by the blackboard. There were three lines of desks on either side of the room, and bookshelves that lined the walls. The first person the pair met with was a tall young man with an unfortunate combination of a purple bowl cut and undercut. There was a fabric red rose pinned to his uniform jacket.</p>
<p>“Ah. You must be that renowned mercenary,” the purple-haired girl said upon spotting Professor Luculia.</p>
<p>“Renowned?” she echoed dully.</p>
<p>“Well, your father is known as the Blade Breaker, Flayn pointed out. “What was it they called? Em...”</p>
<p>“Ashen Demon.”</p>
<p>“As I said, renowned,” said the purple-haired boy. “Perhaps you’d like to join me for a cup of tea sometime. My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. You will want to remember it.”</p>
<p>“Who’re you talking to Lorenz?” A young man with curly blond hair walked up to them with an orange-haired girl at his side. The young man had enough muscle on him that his white shirt barely fit him. The buttons looked like they were barely holding it together. He eyed Professor Luculia with curiosity. “Are you someone’s guest? The dining hall’s a little ways away if that’s what you’re looking for.” He pointed outside the room.</p>
<p>“No, Raphael. She’s Captain Jeralt’s kid.” the girl said, somewhat exasperated. Her orange-red hair was done in a far more flattering undercut compared to Lorenz. She looked like an outdoorsy type of girl. She wore a poleyn over one knee, an archery glove on one hand, and an orange jacket tied around her waist. “Hi, I’m Leonie Pinelli – Captain Jeralt’s first and greatest apprentice! I’m sure he’s told you all about me?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” muttered the professor. Instantly, Leoni recoiled.</p>
<p>“What?! He must have mentioned me at one point or another, right?”</p>
<p>Lorenz said something under his breath, earning him a harsh glare from Leonie.</p>
<p>Before Luculia could say anything else, the burly young man took her by the hand and shook it with such a force she looked like her eyes might roll right out of her head. “Nice to meet you! I’m Raphael Kirsten.” Releasing Luculia’s hand, she nearly dropped right then and there had Flayn not caught her. Well, ‘caught’ may have been too eloquent a choice of words. More like she wrapped her arms around the professor’s upper body before she could hit the floor. “So… Who’re you again?”</p>
<p>In perfect unison, Lorenz pinched the bridge of her nose as Leonie dropped her head into an open palm. “She’s a new worker for the academy,” Flayn explained, releasing Professor Luculia as soon as she found her footing again. “We were just going out and meeting the students.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! Okay!”</p>
<p>Lorenz heaved a heavy sigh, saying something about Raphael being oblivious. Leonie spoke up over Lorenz with her bout of criticism. Over the noise, Luculia and Flayn quietly excused themselves and backed into a desk. They came face to face with a blond boy. His hair was done in a far more flattering bowl cut with blunt bangs. He had on a pair of round glasses and wore an issued vest in place of the uniform jacket. At his side was a girl with thick white hair and pink eyes. She was shorter than the others in the room, perhaps even the youngest in the class. She wore her uniform as it was supposed to be worn, save for the optional dark blue hoes.</p>
<p>One of the other nearby girls had pink hair done in a couple of pigtails. She had forgone the jacket, opting to stick with just the white undershirt. The girl beside her had light blue hair done in an elaborate halo braid. She had on the issued jacket and wore her skirt longer than most, past her knees. The blue-haired girl looked like a bit of a mess with the dark circles under her eyes and loose strands of hair sticking out here and there.</p>
<p>Hopefully, she wasn’t ill…</p>
<p>With her lips pursed, the white-haired girl scrutinized Professor Luculia. “So you’re the skilled mercenary who saves Claude, are you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, are you?” the blond young man asked as he adjusted his specs. “Everyone’s been talking about you since last night.”</p>
<p>“The blond boy held out his hand to the professor, who shook. “It’s such an honor to meet you!” he said enthusiastically. “Ignatz Victor. My parents are Alliance merchants.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <i>yeah</i>,” the pink-haired girl uttered with exaggerated slowness. “Guess I didn’t realize the merc’s were sticking around.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am Lysithea von Ordelia,” the white-haired girl said gesturing to herself. “Please do not forget it.”</p>
<p>The pink-haired girl dipped in front of Lysithea, to the irritation of the younger girl. “I’m Hilda Valentine Goneril,” she introduced. After she smoothed out her skill, she pointed a finger to the blue-haired girl beside her. “And her name is...”</p>
<p>“M-Marianne von Edmund,” the blue-haired girl muttered hesitantly.</p>
<p>“So, are you joining the Knights of Seiros or something?” Hilda asked, fiddling with a lock of hair.</p>
<p>“She’s probably subbing for one of the missing professors,” said Lysithea. “Remember two of them when missing when those bandits attacked Claude and the other house leaders.”</p>
<p>“Right. ‘Went missing.’” She performed a set of air quotes as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so pessimistic, Hilda,” chided Ignatz. </p>
<p>“What? I’m not the only one thinking it.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean it happened.” </p>
<p>“How long has it been since they went missing? Two days.”</p>
<p>“It’s not impossible to survive in the wilderness for two days.”</p>
<p>As Hilda pointed out that someone could be injured, Flayn, Professor Luculia, Lysithea, and Marianne each turned their head from Hilda to Ignatz whenever the other spoke. It seemed to Flayn that both sides had a point, Professor Howell likely had the know-how to survive even if he was injured. But he also had to have the know-how to make himself known already. “I think they’re going to be at it for a while,” Lysithea whispered to Flayn and the professor. “You’re better off excusing yourselves.”</p>
<p>At this point in the discussion, Flayn could see Hilda was getting fed up with the conversation with her flushed cheeks and pink eyes refusing to meet with Ignatz. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her lips pouty. Ignatz imitated Hilda in that irritation was written on his face and his arms were crossed. Flayn couldn’t tell if he was getting tired of the conversation, or if he took offense by Hilda not taking the debate seriously. “I think Lysithea’s right, Professor,” Flayn said, tugging at Luculia’s arm.</p>
<p>Slowly, they backed out of the classroom, by now even Raphael, Leoni, and Lorenz had stopped to watch the commotion between Ignatz and Hilda. Flayn and Luculia matched each other’s footfalls and actions as they walked backward out of the Golden Deer classroom, a few paces to the side, and into the Blue Lions classroom sandwiched between the Golden Deer and the Black Eagles.</p>
<p>It was identical to the previous classroom. Same number desks, bookcases, the same desk at the head with the blackboard close by. As soon as they walked in, they were met with a red-haired young man who wore his jacket open and his sleeves rolled up past his elbow. One look at the two and he put on what had to be his most charming smile. “Well, well!” he said, eyeing Luculia. “It must be my lucky day, being approached by such a beauty.”</p>
<p>Yes, Professor Luculia was beautiful. Doleful eyes, a slender nose, thin pink lips, a delicate jawline. Her hair was thick and luscious, her bust generous, and shapely legs. But there was an uneasy doll-like quality to Luculia’s beauty. It was because of how little emotion she showed. Like a doll of porcelain, her face barely changed. Like certain dolls, her eyes were usually parts of her that moved.</p>
<p>“I’m Sylvain Jose Gautier,” the red-haired boy introduced. “Feel free to say hi whenever you like.”</p>
<p>“For Saint's sake,” Flayn heard. A young woman approached Sylvain with clear irritation in her eyes. Her blonde hair was done in a thick, loose braid and her uniform was worn as neat and orderly as she could manage. Beside her was a young man with dark blue hair done in a pony. He wore a vest as opposed to the uniform jacket. “She’s that knight captain’s daughter, Sylvain,” the blonde girl continued. “You know, Captain Jeralt, the one said to be the strongest Knight of Seiros to ever live.”</p>
<p>The girl spoke slow enough to emphasize the point, as though to sow even the tiniest bit of fear into Sylvain. Having made her point, she looked back at Luculia and Flayn with a smile. “I have heard all about what you did for Prince Dimitri. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you.”</p>
<p>“He also said you were quite skilled,” the blue-haired boy said crossing his arms with his gaze locked on the professor. “And he doesn’t just say things like that. I look forward to sparring with you and beating you.”</p>
<p>“Felix! Must you always speak of fighting right away?” the blonde girl snapped. She recoiled and flushed instantly when she realized how loud she was. “Oh! And, uh… you may call me Ingrid. It is a pleasure to make y our acquaintance.”</p>
<p>Flayn followed close behind the professor as she parted from Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid. The professor approached a broad brown-skinned young man with ash-grey hair and a young man with grey hair and a hooded shirt peeking out from the collar of his jacket. “Hi there!” the grey-haired boy greeted with a bright, friendly smile. Upon closer inspection, Flayn could see the freckles dusting his cheeks.”You must be the one everyone’s talking about. I’m Ashe. Great to meet you. This here is Dedue. He serves Prince Dimitri.”</p>
<p>Ashe gestured to the broad-shoulder man. Dedue turned his attention towards Professor Luculia, crossed one arm over his chest, the other behind his back, and dipped briefly. “I have heard that you rescued His Highness. Words cannot express my gratitude. Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay this debt.”</p>
<p>Flayn brought her fist in front of her mouth again. There was a slight lilt to Dedue’s voice that suggested the language of Fódlan was not his native tongue. </p>
<p>At the end of the room were a pair of girls. One had orange-red hair done in a couple of curly pigtails. She was shorter than the rest of her classmates. The other must have been older than her shorter companion and Ingrid. Her sandy-blond hair was done in a side plait. She wore a dull-yellow shall over her shoulders. “And who’s this?” the sandy-blonde asked as Luculia walked up to them. “You don’t look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Mercie!” the shorter girl gasped. “Don’t you think this that mercenary everyone’s been talking about?”</p>
<p>The older girl’s head list to the side as her brow rose in realization. “Now that I think about it, that does sound like something Dimitri may have said… I suppose you’ll be enrolling in the Officers Academy too, then?”</p>
<p>Luculia probably could have enrolled in the academy had Lady Rhea not asked her to teach. She couldn’t have been too old to enroll. But then again, what did the academy have to offer a seasoned mercenary? A bit of political skill maybe, but Professor Luculia did not seem the type to be into politics.</p>
<p>“Well,” the older girl said with the most gentle of smiles, “it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is <br/>Mercedes and this is my best friend-”</p>
<p>“I’m Annette!” the ginger-haired girl said bouncing on the balls of her feet. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Lips pursed slightly, Luculia gave them an awkward wave of the hand. For a moment Flayn could have sworn she saw concern flashing in her eyes. </p>
<p>“We have still got one more classroom to go,” Flayn said, turning to walk backward as they walked out of the Blue Lions classroom. Which meant that Flayn’s small interactions with the students were almost over. Much longer and Seteth may come looking for her.</p>
<p>“Ms. Eisner!”</p>
<p>A tall young man sauntered over to them. His uniform was made up of a blue caplet over his left shoulder, pair of black gauntlets on his hands and forearms, and a set of matching greaves over his boots. He was blond-haired, blue-eyed, and tall. “Out and about?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Meeting the students.”</p>
<p>“And I am simply accompanying her,” added Flayn.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I did hear about that. Please accept my apologies fr the other day. You came to your aid, yet I hadn’t even the courtesy to properly introduce myself.” Without another word, Dimitri crossed one arm over his chest and dipped himself down. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy, I am simply a student. I still have much to learn, but I’m confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery.”</p>
<p>There were an awful lot of names and titles And they still had to meet the Black Eagles. Flayn did not envy Luculia, for she would surely have to remember the names and faces at least. When Luculia didn’t add anything to the conversation Dimitri uttered a quiet, “Please, excuse me,” and disappeared into the Blue Lions classroom. </p>
<p>Luculia lead the way into the last classroom. As soon as the pair set foot inside, a purple-haired girl let out a shriek and tried to hide herself by shielding her face with her arms. “What?! I don’t talk to strangers!” she exclaimed, stealing the attention away from her classmates.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, this is no stranger!” the purple-haired girl’s companion scolded. He was tall with red-gold hair. His uniform looked pressed to pristine and he wore a set of white gloves over his hands. “Our house leader owes this persona a great debt. Is that not right?” He looked over at Luculia questioningly.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just me but-”</p>
<p>“But it was you who stood in front of an axe for her, yes?” Clearing his throat, the young man gestured to himself. “I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire’s foremost house.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta squeaked, her face still hidden behind her arms. The next group Luculia spotted was a trio of two boys and a girl. One of the boys had green hair pulled into a low pony. He had a skirt to his uniform with a pair of slacks underneath. His blue-haired companion stood a tad shorter than the green-haired boy. His hair was a light shade of blue, and he wore the vest version of the uniform; his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Their female companion had red-brown hair that had a slight curl to it. She had the sleeves of her jacket roll up to her elbows and wore a black cap. “Well now,” the girl said, her brow rising as soon as she saw Luculia, “you don’t have a familiar face. What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Meeting the students,” murmured Luculia.</p>
<p>The girl nodded and used one hand to speak with her. “Before I joined the academy, I was a member of an opera company in the Empire.”</p>
<p>“Mittelfrank Opera Company?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the very one! Did you speak with Professor Manuela already? You should hear me sing someti-”</p>
<p>“Is it true that you saved Edelgard?” the blue-haired boy cut off. This earned him a glare from Dorothea that went unnoticed. “That’s incredible! The name’s Caspar, by the way. Pleased to meet ya!”</p>
<p>“Linhardt,” the green-haired boy said with a half-hearted wave of the hand. “Good-bye.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Linhardt walked off to an isolated desk and sat down. “Yeesh, Linhardt,” Caspar said as he walked off. “How’d you get into the academy with those manners?”</p>
<p>Linhardt… If Flayn remembered correctly, Linhardt was of the von Hevring’s, meaning his family bore the Crest of Saint Cethleann. It meant that Linhardt was a decedent of Lisette.</p>
<p>The last two students stood by the fireplace. One of them, gaunt, tall, and black-haired. The other was a bronze-skinned girl with magenta hair done up in a tail with small braids woven in. There was a light purple mark under her eye. A tattoo perhaps? The concept of tattoos was something Flayn found both intriguing and intimidating. The method of applying them sounded painful.</p>
<p>The black-haired man scrutinized the professor briefly. His golden eyes fell upon Flayn and she made out a twitch in his brow. “I am Hubert,” he introduced simply. “A humble servant of Lady Edelgard. I heard you came to the aid of Her Highness. You have my most sincere thanks.” Uncurling his arm, he gestured to the girl at his side. “This is Petra. She comes all the way from Brigid to study in the Empire. Back on her archipelago, she is actually a princess.”</p>
<p>Why would a foreign princess come to Fódlan just to study? As a diligent? It seemed a bit much. “Hello,” greeted Petra. “I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with…” Pausing, she brought her hands together, her thumbs and forefingers lined together. “No, I am pleased to have met you.”</p>
<p>She spoke with a slight lilt and enunciated her words.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Having completed what she set out to do, Luculia and Flayn headed back into the entrance hall. Too many names and faces, too many people to naively wanted to talk to her. It made Luculia exhausted just thinking about it. Stewing in her thoughts, she completely ignored the soldier directly in front of their path until she bumped into him. They stumbled slightly, but the soldier managed to catch himself, bracing a hand against the wall. “Easy there,” he said, helping Luculia upright. “Greetings! You must be the new professor. Pleasure! You can call me Erik.”</p>
<p>The soldier tipped his helmet as though it were any other hat, revealing a wisp of light-brown bangs. “My job is to stand here at this glorious entrance and leisurely watch over the comings and goings of everyone. Make folks smile, you know?”</p>
<p>Luculia list her head ever so slightly. That was keeping the monastery safe? How had this place not been attacked?</p>
<p>Erik suddenly rubbed the back of his neck. “Er… and by that, I mean… to vigilantly guard this entrance with my life! No levity whatsoever. As of now, nothing to report.”</p>
<p>Was Luculia someone to report to? Or did he just say that to anyone who asked? “Did you see Jeralt at all today?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Captain Jeralt!” Erik said wistfully. “I grew up hearing stories about his initial days with the Knights of Seiros. A living legend if I ever saw one. I think he might have gone back up to his office. By the audience chamber.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Luculia took off down the familiar path as fast as she could go without running with Flayn at her heels. For a feature, she initially disliked, quickly became something that brought her amusement. She liked the tapping of her heels against the tile floor. On the second floor, Luculia traveled down the halls to the first set of doors, leaving Flayn in her wake. “Oh… uh… Farewell, Professor,” Flayn said to Luculia’s retreating figure. “I am sure we will meet again.”</p>
<p>To her right, the door lead to an office with plus purple carpeting and a desk in the center. To her left, was a hard floored room with a desk in sight. There were a pair of benches facing each other. And bookshelves lining the walls.</p>
<p>The old man stood to the far side of the room, sliding a book into the shelf. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Luculia in the doorway, and gestured for her to sit. They sat facing each other, each on one of the benches. “Here I am again,” Jeralt sighed, gesturing to the room lazily, “the office of the captain of the knights. That said, I’m merely here to assist. Apparently, the current captain is getting on in years. I hear the captain has a hard time keeping up with the responsibilities of the job. That’s where I come in.”</p>
<p>“Captain in all but name?” asked Luculia.</p>
<p>“Pretty much.”</p>
<p>Sighing again, Jeralt leaned back in his seat. She noticed how his brow was furrowed, and he was looking at her expectantly. Luculia’s eyes wandered to the floor as the silence began to sit in. At length, Jeralt cleared his throat and threaded a hand through her hair. “So… everything okay with you?” He paused to scrutinize Luculia for a moment, then gestured to her person. “New clothes?”</p>
<p>“Manuela,” Luculia said by means of explanation. “Gave me some of her old stuff.”</p>
<p>The old man nodded briefly. “That was nice of her.”</p>
<p>“Could Howell Jones still be alive?” Luculia asked finally. “Could he return to work?”</p>
<p>Jeralt looked pained, the way he always looked when he realized Luculia never connected with anyone the way he had hoped. She hated seeing that darkness cross his features, but she gave up asking why she couldn’t just do it a long time ago. “Don’t know, kid,” he admitted. “If we assume he survived the attack and was injured, it’s been three days since, and it will be another day of travel to get back to him. If he’s dead, then the only thing that can be done is retrieving his body. And if he just left…”</p>
<p>If he just left, then that was pretty much Howell’s resignation. Luculia may very well have been stuck with this job. “They’re all a bunch of noble brats…” she said.</p>
<p>“Noble brats or wealthy brats,” Jeralt agreed. “Even if they’re commoners, they have the money to buy their way in. Although, I did hear Leoni Pinelli is in the Golden Deer class. Have you met her yet? Apparently, it was my influence that inspired her to leave her village. Sorry to burden you, but could you watch over her for me? She’s the only apprentice I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>So what did that make Luculia?</p>
<p>“They have me head of the Blue Lions,” she said flatly.</p>
<p>“The Kingdom students, eh?” Jeralt asked, his lips pulled back ever so slightly. What’d he find so amusing?</p>
<p>The bells suddenly went off. Luculia pushed herself onto her feet. “I need to report back to Rhea,” said Luculia. Then maybe she would plan her first lesson or two.</p>
<p>The same pained expression crossed Jeralt’s features again, though Luculia couldn’t say why this time. He had told her to keep her guard up, and Luculia simply figured that playing along, for the time being, was better than trying to make herself kick and scream. What was the worst that could happen right now? She botch this job, she’s let go and lesson’s learned, don’t hire the first person you see?</p>
<p>Lady Rhea looked like she was going over something with Seteth. And their conversation was stopped abruptly when Rhea turned her attention to Luculia. “How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far?” asked the archbishop. “I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.”</p>
<p>Not the words Luculia would have put it. Not with students like Claude or Hubert. “I was getting ready to plan my lessons,” she murmured.</p>
<p>Seteth nodded briefly. “On Wednesday the thirtieth, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students,” he explained. “We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. “Classes begin in proper on Thursday the first. It’s heavily recommended that you, Manuela, and Hanneman spend the next few days getting further acquainted with your house members as you will be battling alongside them in the mock battle.”</p>
<p>“We won’t keep you any longer.”</p>
<p>Luculia bobbed her head before she turned around, and removed the map from her vambrace. In a stroke of luck, the library was on this very same floor. She just needed to travel down the hall, past Jeralt’s office and the empty one. She passed by a bronze-skinned boy with dark curly hair, using a dust rag to clean out the candle holders in the wall. As she strolled up to the second set of rooms, she could hear Manuela speaking with another woman. “Oh, speaking of which. Luculia, can I borrow you for a few moments?”</p>
<p>Manuela’s office had a couple of empty cots, an anatomic mannequin with a knife stabbed in its center seam, and a small round table with a couple of chairs. Seated in one of them was a woman with wavy black hair and striking blue eyes. She was generous and tall, donning a shoulder-bearing top with fabric that fluttered down to her knees, form-fitting slacks, and sturdy brown boots. “Liliyana, this is the girl I was talking to you about,” Manuela said, leading Luculia to the table. “This is our new strategy professor, Luculia Eisner. Luculia, this is-”</p>
<p>“Liliyana Abate,” the woman spoke up. She rose to her feet and offered her a hand. “I teach cultural etiquette. Can’t have these would-be delegates making an ass of themselves while visiting each other's lands and whatnot. I also tutor in riding and flying mounts.”</p>
<p>“Tutor?” echoed Luculia.</p>
<p>“Lady Rhea didn’t explain this?” Manuela pondered momentarily. “Then again, you are new. She probably didn’t want to overwhelm you. Anyway, after mandatory classes in the morning, students are welcomed to either fine-tune the skills they’ve already developed or add to their repertoire. Generally, it’s the teachers who help them. For example, as the school’s physician, I also tutor in faith magic.”</p>
<p>“Faith magic?”</p>
<p>“Healing magic,” Liliyana explained. “The church generally divides magic into two categories, reason and faith. Hmm…” The dark-haired woman gripped her chin for a moment. “I can’t quite imagine that it makes a difference to commoners.”</p>
<p>“Not really, no,” said Manuela. “The distinction is mostly just for the sake of convenience at the academy.”</p>
<p>“Manuela,” a new voice called into the room as a man hair dipped his head into the door frame. The man had layered forest green hair and brown eyes, dressed in black. “I was wondering if you’d see- Oh! You’re Jeralt’s girl aren’t you?”</p>
<p>The man stepped in and approached Luculia, he held out a gloved hand to her. “I’m Micah,” he said, shaking hands with her. “I’ll be teaching the students how to negotiate, and tutoring a couple of them in dark magic.”</p>
<p>Micah was young, younger than the other teachers Luculia had met so far. But not so young that he could have been mistaken for a student like she was. He had to have had a year or so of teaching under his belt. So why was he not head of house over Luculia? “You know the old man?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Who? Jeralt? Yeah, kind of, I guess.” Micah rubbed the back of his neck. “As much as a child can know an adult I guess.”</p>
<p>So Micah was older than Luculia by a few years.</p>
<p>Luculia wordlessly excused herself from the room as Micah asked Manuela if she had seen Jeritza. She traveled to the library where she was met with a little old man. His ashy hair may have been blond at one point, but lost its luster years ago. He was dawning off-white robes with a small leaf emblem in the front piece.</p>
<p>The library was smaller than what Luculia was expecting. Though the walls were lined with books, the floor must have been twelve feet by twelve feet. Even with the second floor overhead, Luculia expected something a bit grander for a monastery library. Perhaps this room was open to the students but the monastery had a separate library for the church? “Ah, welcome,” the old man greeted upon spotting Luculia walk in. You must be the new teacher everyone’s whispering about. I am Tomas, the librarian.”</p>
<p>He took a moment to sweep his arm around the library. “Here you may find literature from the far reaches of Fódlan. If you require me, do not hesitate to ask. I have worked here for … hm.” The old man’s gaze traveled skyward for a moment in contemplation. “I have lost track of the decades, it seems…”</p>
<p>Tomas helped Luculia find the books recommended to her and lent her some parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle. She took a seat at one of the several tables and started reading. She took notes whenever she came across something worth cohering into a lecture. Ink began to stain Luculia’s fore and middle fingers and the side of her hand as she wrote.</p>
<p>Nothing coherent yet, nothing resembling a proper lecture. She would work on that in her room. But right now, Luculia simply wanted to gather the information that was worth a first class at the beginning of the year. She still had no idea how she was going to make herself speak in front of three classes.</p>
<p>And that wasn’t even taking into consideration questions that derailed the lecture…</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>A few hours later, Luculia’s hand had started cramp up, her fingers stained with black ink. Her stomach was grumbling and uncomfortably hollow. She didn’t eat today. Luculia placed the books back, gathered her notes, and silently walked out of the library after Tomas bade her a farewell.</p>
<p>She had just turned the corner when Hanneman poked his head out from the inside of his office. “There you are, I was just thinking of gearing up to search for you. If you don’t mind, I’d like to use a device of mine I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you.”</p>
<p>He dipped back inside his office, gesturing for Luculia to follow. Hanneman’s office had lush purple carpeting, the walls lined with bookshelves, stuffed as tightly as possible. There was a golden circle on the floor in front of Hanneman’s desk On the desk was a class of alcohol, a cotton swab, and a thin needed. “Won’t hurt a bit. Promise.” Hanneman assured her when he saw her eyeing the contents on his desk.</p>
<p>Before Luculia could say anything, he stood her in front of the circle on the floor and readied the cotton swab by dipping it into the alcohol. “Now then, what do you know about Crests?” he asked with his back to her.</p>
<p>“Power bestowed to noble families,” Luculia said simply. That was about the extent of her knowledge on the subject. They were such a non-entity to the commoners what more did Luculia need to know.</p>
<p>“In the simplest words, yes,” Hanneman said, taking Luculia’s left hand into his own. He started swabbing the tip of her pointer finger. “They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the Goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry Crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now.”</p>
<p>“And you think I have a Crest?”</p>
<p>“I suspect as much, yes.” He started to use his hands to talk with him. “But we won’t know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood. However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. That is something becoming increasingly common these days as the bloodlines grow further and further away from the Elite the Crest is inherited from. That being said there is a chance one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. I hypothesize that if you do indeed have a Crest, then it may either be the Crest of Dominic or the Crest of Seiros.”</p>
<p>“Why those two?”</p>
<p>“You’re last name is Eisner, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Hanneman reached behind him on the desk for a thick book. He opened it to the bookmark and showed it to Luculia. On the pages was a family tree with House Dominic written at the head of the page. There were many tiers, several that lead to smaller branches. Hanneman pointed out House Eisner on the page. “Now I believe that Jeralt, and by extension, you, are a decedent of the extinct cadet branch, House Eisner. Records state that the house died when the son and heir went missing and the daughter married into House Fraldarius. With no one left to inherit the house fell into obscurity. I believe Jeralt could be the descendant of this lost Eisner.</p>
<p>“Now, as for the Crest of Seiros,” Hanneman put the book, “I admit it’s merely a rumor, but they do say that Jeralt received the Crest of Seiros from the archbishop herself. Usually, such a rite is reserved for new cardinals in the church, but for your father, Lady Rhea made an acceptation.”</p>
<p>Luculia felt her lips pursed to the side as Hanneman pricked her finger. Blood began to well up from the puncture instantly. “Now then,” Hanneman said, turning Luculia’s hand, palm facing down, “we just wait for a few drops to fall onto my Crest Analyzer...”</p>
<p>Three drops fell upon the Analyzer; a stream of purple light shot out, forming the image of a knot design, almost like half a wing. “What is this?” Hanneman said in awe. He gripped his chin, studying the design. “This pattern… I’ve never seen it before… Is it possible an as-yet-undiscovered Crest has been detected? To think there are still Crest out there that even I am unaware of!”</p>
<p>The scholar was suddenly at his deck with a blank sheet of paper in front of him, sketching the pattern down before the image could disappear. “Pardon my unrestrained jubilation,” he said without looking at her. “You may leave now. I have more researched to do regarding this Crest. But for now, your work here is done.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the default uniform comes from Manuela in here. Largely done due to Manuela and Byleth having similar bust sizes. Luculia’s about as resistant of her new position as he can be. Which is kinda passive…</p>
<p>Named the Gatekeeper Erik for ‘gen-<i>er-ic</i>’, as in generic model and generic portrait. It works.</p>
<p>The fact that Jeralt has a middle name seems to imply that he came from nobility of a sort. Most commoners in the game do lack of a middle name. So, I figure the Eisner’s were originally a minor noble house. I have no reason for them coming from a cadet branch of Dominic, it was just something I kept coming back to while working on this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter Four<br/>Three Houses</strong>
  </p>
</div>The next morning a boy with curly brown-black hair and a scar above his brow knocked at Luculia’s door. He was dressed in easy to move in linens with a rag sticking out of his pocket. He carried three parcels in his hands and held them out to her. “Professor Luculia,” he said, “I was asked by Lady Rhea to deliver these to you.”<p>“Okay...”</p>
<p>“Alright,” the boy said to himself, turning on his heel as he gripped his chin in thought. “Made the delivery, so next thing to do is head to the stables and...”</p>
<p>Luculia was pretty sure the boy didn’t notice when she closed her door.</p>
<p>The parcels were wrapped in brown paper, tied together with twine. Luculia needed her dagger to cut the twine. The first package came with a note from Seteth explaining that two of the packages were for her lounge way if she needed them on laundry days, and a set of the summer uniforms if she desired to wear them. The third parcel was from Manuela; a set of spare shirts, shorts, and tights.</p>
<p>After she got dressed, Luculia went straight to the mess hall and got in line. The girl with pale blue hair was working behind the counter again with eight thin lines of flour traveling down her skirt. “Good morning,” the girl greeted with a sunny grin. “I didn’t realize you were the new professor yesterday. I thought you were another student. Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” murmured Luculia. “Are you…?”</p>
<p>“A student? Nah, just working at the Monastery. I’m Theodosia Tavner, but feel free to call me Theo. Might I recommend the blueberry scones, Professor?”</p>
<p>She took a couple of scones and found a spot where she would be left alone. Luculia nibbled through the scones, getting a few crumbs on her front. That happened a lot. When she finished, she pat herself down of scone crumbs, then went straight to the Blue Lion’s classroom.</p>
<p>At the moment, it was empty, the desk undisturbed by the clean chalkboard. At the left and right of the room was a fireplace, ready to warm up the room come winter. The teachers were expected to rotate between classes during each period, and Luculia would only be teaching every other day while expected to tutor students in swordplay during the afternoons.</p>
<p>One of the double doors at the end of the room opened, briefly letting natural light in, as the Blue Lion students filled in, chatting amongst themselves. The chatter came to an abrupt halt when they spotted Luculia at the end of the room, right where their teacher should have been. “Ms. Eisner?” Dimitri asked with a slight list of his head.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Ashe trailed behind the other Blue Lions as they marched their way to their classroom. They were supposed to be meeting their professor, the… Substitute? Replacement? Their teacher taking over for the missing Professor Howell.</p>
<p>The Academy talked about two subjects yesterday. The first was the mercenary duo who arrived at the monastery with Prince Dimitri and the other two house leaders. Even Ashe heard about Jeralt the Blade Breaker, though it wasn’t until he was in Lord Lonatos’s care that Ashe heard the Blade Breaker was a Knight of Seiros. One of the greatest if the stories were to be believed.</p>
<p>The second was the missing professor. He was supposed to be assessing the house leader's capabilities when they were attacked. Because the Golden Deer house leader, Claude ran, the other two followed and the knights accompanying them prioritized the house leaders. There was no sign of Professor Howell when things calmed down. The knights were dispatched this morning in search of him.</p>
<p>But they were still missing a professor and house leader.</p>
<p>As the Blue Lions entered their classroom, they soon gathered at the head of the room. At the blackboard stood a young woman with teal-green hair. The chatter amongst them filtered to a silence as eight pairs of eyes met with the odd set-out.</p>
<p>What was Ms. Luculia…</p>
<p>“Wait,” Annette spoke up, “does this mean our new professor is…?”</p>
<p>Eyes wide, Annette clapped her hands on either side of her face, doing little to hide the flush across her cheeks. “But I was speaking so casually with you as though we were companions! I am so sorry, Professor; you just look the same age as the rest of us, and -” Her flush deepened. “Oh, and I’m sorry I just said that too!”</p>
<p>“I don’t mind if you want to speak casually with me,” Ms. Luculia said plainly.</p>
<p>“You say that, but… I don’t know about all this...”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit, it doesn’t sit well with me either.” Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest. “After all, we wish to show you due respect.”</p>
<p>It was true, it felt… wrong to speak so casually with someone who was supposed to be their professor. And then, on the other hand, when Ashe heard ‘Professor’ what his mind conjured was someone at least a good fifteen years older than him. Not someone who was… generously five years older. Even Professor Stolas was kind of pushing that mental image.</p>
<p>“Sure, but if Professor Eisner says it’s okay, shouldn’t that be enough?” Sylvain argued. “That is if Your Highness can consent to such a thing. After all, we’re already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professor too, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re not in the Kingdom, so it only goes to follow that we should all speak companionably,” Dimitri argued, half-speaking to himself. At length, he sighed, his shoulder dropping slightly. “Alright, I concede. If our professor says it’s fine, we ought to accept that kindness gratefully.”</p>
<p>“As for me,” Ingrid said, swaying uncomfortably, “I’m not sure I can manage.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to force yourself if it’s too difficult,” Mercedes assured her gently. She turned her attention back to the Professor. “You’re fine with that too, right, Professor?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Professor Luculia nodded her head. “Such benevolence is a sight to behold!” Sylvain prattled, suddenly taking Luculia’s hand into his own. “I don’t suppose you would care to join me for tea? We could discuss education…and marriage.”</p>
<p>A third hand suddenly came down, forcing Sylvain to release Luculia’s hand. “Control yourself, Sylvain,” Felix said irritably. “I have more important matters to discuss with her.”</p>
<p>His gaze veered back on the professor. “Having heard of your skills, I’m eager to meet you in battle.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t wasting any time, are you Felix?” Dimitri asked, mildly amused. “As it were, count me in for any such battle.”</p>
<p>Felix released an irritable ‘hmph’ and refused to meet Dimitri in the eye. Sensing that Dimitri might have said something else to his finicky classmate, Ashe decided to try and steer the conversation. “Pardon me, but I would also love to observe you in battle, for future reference. If that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>“Ashe, you don’t have to speak of merely watching,” Dimitri said goodheartedly. “You should join us as well.”</p>
<p>“Your Highness, do take care not to go overboard,” warned Dedue.</p>
<p>“You worry too much, Dedue. I’ll be fine, I promise.”</p>
<p>Luculia’s eyes traveled to her upper left. Was she getting annoyed? It was kind of hard to tell with her. She didn’t say much, but Ashe couldn’t tell if the professor was simply shy. But if that was true, it did seem a bit odd to make her a professor. Maybe she simply needed to become comfortable with them…</p>
<p>“My companions, is there not something inherently wrong with crossing blades as a way to bond with each other?” asked Sylvain.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Ingrid crossed her arms in contemplation, “I never thought of it that way. Well, if that’s how you feel, I suppose you’ll just stay behind while the rest of us are at the training ground?”</p>
<p>“Ingrid, my dearest friend! You really are too hard on me.”</p>
<p>“Well then, Professor,” Dimitri spoke up before Ingrid had the chance to retort, “what do you think? As you can see, the Blue Lion House is a lively bunch, but you’ll find none who work harder. I’m certain we’ll cause our fair share of trouble, but I’m very much looking forward to the year ahead.”</p>
<p>“I think...” Luculia began plainly, “the training yard is the right idea.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Dimitri said, half turning to the others, “you heard Professor Luculia. Let’s get our gear and effects and meet back at the training hall.”</p>
<p>Luculia followed them out of the classroom, to the dormitories, where they parted ways. Ashe found their new professor was housed in the last dorm to the left of Dedue’s. Odd, he would have thought Professor Luculia would be housed with the other professors. Unless she was supposed to be supervising them, making sure the lights were out for curfew, making sure there weren’t any rendezvous in the dead of night.</p>
<p>But if that’s the case, shouldn’t there be a professor housed with the noble students?</p>
<p>Maybe Ashe was overthinking this and that empty dorm was just the most covenant. </p>
<p>They met shortly after in the training yard, an open ceiling building with spare weaponry and enough room for a few groups to spar against one another with a modicum of safety. Ashe and the rest of the Blue Lions exchanged their uniforms for various armor and clothing that was easier to move around in. Ashe and Dedue wore similar brown leather armor, though Ashe was wearing a blue under tunic. Dedue’s on the other hand blended right into his armor.</p>
<p>Both Sylvain and Ingrid were donning similar armor in red and black and blue and black respectively. Felix and Professor Luculia donned similar garb, while Annette and Mercedes were dressed in similar monks garb of dark blue and off white respectively. And then there was Prince Dimitri wearing a quilted blue tabard under his armor.</p>
<p>When everyone is accounted for, Ashe and his classmates stared at Professor Luculia expectantly. Her gaze traveled to the floor momentarily. A few moments of awkward silence went by before she glanced right back up at the Blue Lions. “Fight me,” Luculia said simply.</p>
<p>She spoke so bluntly as she’d just told the kitchen workers what she wanted to eat. Ashe glanced around him, to gain an inkling of his classmate's thoughts. He sighed, inwardly, when he saw he wasn’t the only one mildly confused or put-off by their professor’s instructions.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Sylvain asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“I want an understand of everyone’s capabilities,” the Professor explained. “All of you against me.”</p>
<p>“That’s eight on one,” Annette said, fiddling with her hands uneasily. “That seems a bit...”</p>
<p>“Unfair,” finished Ashe.</p>
<p>Felix scoffed. “Because a real battle will be completely fair. That line of thinking is a surefire way to get you killed.”</p>
<p>“We have the professor’s permission,” Mercedes pointed out. “And I know enough healing magic to keep things from getting worse if we end up injuring her.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry too much about Professor Luculia,” said Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Well, if she gave us permission,” murmured Annette.</p>
<p>Luculia took that as a sign to ready her blade. With a sharp hiss, she pulled her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her at the ready. Felix was the first one to draw his sword and go in for the attack. The two parried back and forth before Ingrid went into the fray with an attack from her lance. Before long, each of the Blue Lions has joined the fray.</p>
<p>Each one used a close-ranged weapon, except for Mercedes, who was long-ranged through and through, opting to use a fire spell against her. Ashe, despite wielding an axe, was not the heavy hitter Dedue was. He did have prostitution, however.</p>
<p>Felix was the one with speed, making his sword strikes something Luculia needed to watch out for. Ingrid followed close behind Felix in speed, but she didn’t hit quite like boys. Dimitri and Dedue were easily the strongest in the class, and Luculia had the suspicion that Dimitri was holding back. Sylvain was just about matched in speed and strength, room for improvement. And while Mercedes had some skill in magic, Annette had a better grasp on the subject.</p>
<p>The Blue Lions left Luculia blocking attacks, or dodging fireballs. Her footwork could be clumsy at times, particularly when her knee started acting up. She realized quickly that she made the mistake of leaving her hair down; it may have been shorter, but it was sadly still long enough to get in the way when she moved. It wasn’t until she dodged a fireball from Annette and nearly set her hair on fire that she decided to stop. “Yield,” Professor Luculia said, dropping to her right knees.</p>
<p>She held herself up with her sword, catching her breath. Ashe held his axe limply in his hand, his head held back as he took a moment to breathe. After a moment, Professor Luculia pushed herself back onto her feet. She slid her sword back into its sheath and pointed a finger directly at Ashe. A moment of surprise caused Ashe’s blood to run cold for a moment. His lips pursed to the side. “Do you have other skills beyond the axe?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m more of an archer,” explained Ashe. “I can show you when we get the targets up...”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Satisfied, Luculia approached Mercedes. “Can you do anything useful?”</p>
<p>On either side of Mercedes, Annette and Ingrid looked uncomfortable. “I’ve been working on archery,” Mercedes said unaffected by Luculia’s choice of words. “Though I’m afraid I’m not quite as skilled as Ashe.”</p>
<p>They got out an archery target. Ashe and Mercedes spoke amongst themselves for a moment before deciding to get just one bow out and share between the two. Ashe went first, coming close to hitting the center of the target. Mercedes’s form was a bit off, her stance was too open, her arm trembled. She did manage to hit the target, but it was nowhere near as close as Ashe.</p>
<p>“Do it again,” Luculia said, pointing at Ashe again.</p>
<p>“Uh… Sure.”</p>
<p>Obediently, Ashe got another arrow out and knotted it to the string. As he aimed, Luculia abruptly placed her hand between Ashe’s shoulders and shoved him. He cried out in surprise, the arrow went flying. Instantly, the other Blue Lion’s backed up, Annette and Sylvain ducked, Dedue looked ready to grab Dimitri if needed.</p>
<p>Ashe stumbled to his knees, catching himself with his free hand. His arrow lodged itself into the target, just a little off-center from his original arrow. “Stick with archery in battle for the time being,” Luculia said simply.</p>
<p>Wide-eyed, Ashe looked back up at his professor. “That could have hit someone!” he said.</p>
<p>“But it didn’t.”</p>
<p>
  <i>‘But it didn’t.’</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>‘But it didn’t.’</i>
</p>
<p>Those three words echoed in Ashe’s head throughout the rest of the day. At the dining hall, Ashe sat with his classmates, his shoulders hunched, his chin rested against one hand. He prodded at his cabbage stew with his spoon until it had long gone cold.</p>
<p>
  <i>‘But it didn’t.’</i>
</p>
<p>True, he didn’t hit anyone. But that wasn’t the point!</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I like Professor Luculia or not,” Ashe finally said.</p>
<p>“That stunt was rather reckless,” said Ingrid.</p>
<p>Ashe released a sigh of relief. So he wasn’t the only one thinking it. “I mean, I get what she was trying to do. But wouldn’t it have been better overall if she just told me what she wanted to find out?”</p>
<p>“I’d be more prepared for a healing spell if needed,” murmured Mercedes.</p>
<p>“I know Professor Luculia can be a bit...” Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to finish. He knew what they were all thinking, Dimitri thought the very same things. She kept that same passive expression no matter what happened in front of her. How she simply didn’t care about Ashe’s concerns. Dimitri had to stay optimistic about their professor. Luculia was just plucked out of her life as a mercenary and dropped into a teaching position out of the blue. She was on a learning curve. “But she’s just met us and-”</p>
<p>“You need to be a certain type of person to teach in a classroom,” Felix cut him off. “How is she supposed to hold a lecture if she can barely add anything to a conversation? I doubt this will be a case where she surprises us our first class and it turns out she’s fully capable.”</p>
<p>In perfect unison, the others either tried to avoid Dimitri’s gaze by looking away, or they looked down at their food. Their expressions each uncomfortable, no one but Felix seemed to want to say what they were thinking. That Luculia Eisner being their head of house had disaster written all over it. That they might not get much out of her class.</p>
<p>“I don’t...” Annette spoke up tentatively, “I don’t think Professor Luculia really <i>wants</i> to <i>be</i> a professor. But I don’t think she’s sabotaging herself either.”</p>
<p>Ashe couldn’t help but look over at Sylvain, always the one to give a pretty lady the benefit of the doubt. The one who wasted no time to flirt with Professor Luculia. He was seated, silently picking at his plate, his head low, his russet eyes glancing up now and then.</p>
<p>Mercedes imitated Sylvain’s stance, head down, shoulders high. Though, unlike Sylvain, Mercedes was eating. Small forkfuls of casserole, one after another. If she kept this up, Mercedes was going to end up emptying her plate before she was ready for it. Ashe could admit that he didn’t know Mercedes very well, but he did know it was truly rare for Mercedes to say anything bad about anyone. And in a way, her silence said so much more than words did.</p>
<p>“There’s a chance Professor Luculia is just here temporarily,” Dimitri said at length. He took on the same pose with his head down, eyes locked on his plate of meat. “If the knights can find Professor Howell.”</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>The next morning, Luculia sat up in her bed, with the papers Lady Rhea had previously given her. With each moon, she would be expected to lead the Blue Lions on a mission, quell some trouble amongst Fódlan’s citizens, retrieve something stole, defend someone who needs defending, kill a few monsters. In other words, mercenary work. Perfectly within Luculia’s experience.</p>
<p>The mock battle was the day after tomorrow, and the day after that was Luculia’s first class. Jeralt told her last night that Alois was leading a small party in search of Professor Howell. Luculia certainly hoped they would find him before she had to teach her first class.</p>
<p><i>“Poor, poor Luculia. In over her head with nothing to keep her afloat.”</i> Luculia turned her head to find Sothis leaning against the desk with her arm crossed over her chest. Her legs were stretched out, one ankle crossed over the other with her hip against the edge of the desk. As before, Luculia could see right through Sothis; getting up from the bed, she reached out for the girl, only to find her hand went right through Sothis. Why had she expected anything else?</p>
<p>“What do you propose I do then,” Luculia asked. She got out the spare slacks and shirt she had originally packed with her. She wasn’t teaching, she wasn’t meeting her students for the first time, why should Luculia put so much effort into her appearance today?</p>
<p><i>“Put effort into this,”</i> Sothis replied. <i>“These little ones are going to take what you teach them into consideration if they find themselves leading armies. Don’t do that thing you do where you add nothing to the conversation.”</i></p>
<p>“And how do you know what I do.”</p>
<p><i>“I wondered that myself.”</i> The green-haired girl tilted her head back thoughtfully. <i>“It’s strange, I have no memory of myself before I met you, yet I know everything about you and your life.”</i></p>
<p>Luculia did not add any more to the conversation as she finished dressing. A simple tunic shirt, a pair of slacks that were easy to move in, her knee-brace, and her boots. <i>“See, that’s what I’m talking about.”</i> Sothis pointed an accusatory finger at her. “You don’t add to the conversation. You’re going to need to when you start teaching. Those little ones are more than likely going to ask you questions and those questions might stray from the topic a bit. You should be ready for that.”</p>
<p>She didn’t say anything, just opened the door and walked out into the natural light. The goal was to explore the monastery beyond the classrooms and the mess hall. The training yard, sauna, and baths were to her left, but Luculia had yet to what was to the right, down the line of student dormitories. </p>
<p>Glancing over her shoulder, Luculia found Sothis gone, but the little green-haired girl was more than likely close by.</p>
<p>There were two flights of stairs leading down the three tiers of the dormitories. The first floor was for the commoners, the second floor for the nobles. By the last set of dorms, Luculia could see a building. She had no idea what it was, but that would be her first destination this morning.</p>
<p>She was headed for the first flight of stairs when she was waved down by Claude and Hilda. “And they’re in their uniforms,” Luculia heard Sothis say in a near sing-song tone.</p>
<p>“Hey Teach!” Claude said in greeting as Luculia approached the two. “I hear there’s gonna be a mock battle between the Houses. I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit concerned about facing an elite mercenary like you. Maybe take it easy on us, what do you say?”</p>
<p>“Pleeese, Professor!” Hilda begged, her hands clasped together as though in prayer, her lower lip jutted out in a pout. “I’m not one for all this studying and training.”</p>
<p>“As you can see, Hilda here is in for an excellent time in the Officer’s Academy.” Claude crossed his arms behind his head. “If you look up ‘lazy’ in the dictionary… Hilda’s picture won’t be there because she never got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for a noble, I guess.”</p>
<p>Instantaneously, Hilda’s look of adorable pleading dropped. Her glare rounded on Claude. “That’s a riot coming from you, Mr. Riegan Heir.”</p>
<p>“Now, who said I was discounting myself? The difference is I wouldn’t make it so blindingly obvious.”</p>
<p>With her arms over her chest, Hilda stuck her tongue out at Claude. Her irritation quickly melted away, her attention turned back to Luculia. “So, Professor, have you adjusted to life at the academy yet?”</p>
<p>“It’s been two days,” Luculia said plainly.</p>
<p>“Hm, good point.”</p>
<p>Before Hilda could add anything else, Luculia headed for the stairs that lead to the second tier of dorms. She was idly aware of the questioning and dumbfounded looks from Claude and Hilda respectively. <i>“Exactly what I was talking about,”</i> Sothis said in Luculia’s ear.</p>
<p>She spotted Leonie and Bernadetta on the next stretch of land. The two looked like they were in conversation, or rather, Leonie was doing most of the talking, while Bernadetta occasionally added to the conversation. But most she nodded in agreement. When the purple-haired girl spotted Luculia approaching the pair, Bernadetta’s eyes widened. With a squeak, she immediately turned on her heel and headed towards one of the rooms. She slammed the door with a loud thunk.</p>
<p>Luculia walked past Leonie, who was rubbing the back of her neck in confusion.</p>
<p>Heading down the last flight of stairs, Luculia finally approached the building. Beside it was a man-made fishing pond. The pond was wide enough to swim in, perhaps just as deep enough to as well. There was a small hub with a selection of fishing poles and a dock that outstretched over the pond. She could see someone standing at the doc, but Luculia couldn’t make out who.</p>
<p>Linhardt was standing in front of the greenhouse, but it wasn’t until closer inspection did Luculia realize he was asleep on his feet, his arms crossed over his chest. That was hardly sage.</p>
<p>Inside the greenhouse, Luculia was instantly met with a temperature change, it was warmer inside, more like spring compared to the waning winter outside. The ceiling was peaked with window pains giving the greenhouse enough sun. Plants grew around her, some she had seen in the wild, other Luculia had never seen before, some grew as tall as her.</p>
<p>There was a woman in a dirties smock, overseeing the greenhouse, across the room was Ashe and Dedue. Both young men had taken off their jackets, folded neatly in a stack away from the dirt as Dedue transplanted a young orange flower into one of the bed. When the flower was planted, Ashe took an old watering can and gave a bit of water. “Oh, hello, Professor!” Ashe greeted as Dedue stood up. “Did you come to look at the plants too? The greenhouse here is really incredible. There are so many rare flowers I’d never seen back home. And herbs I never even knew existed!”</p>
<p>“The soil here is also infused with magic,” Dedue explained, digging out a small hole with his hand. “It makes for faster growth and faster vegetable growth.”</p>
<p>Luculia watched as Dedue took out a small packet and dropped in a couple of seeds before he filled the hole. “Don’t just stand there, say something,” instructed Sothis.</p>
<p>“You seem well-informed on the subject,” Luculia muttered.</p>
<p>“My adoptive father is the real expert,” Ashe explained, watering Dedue’s seeds. “He’s the one who taught me everything I know about herbs, including how to tell them apart and how to make medicines.”</p>
<p>Luculia had done a bit of planting at the summer home. Planting seeds in the summer with Viv and Jude. Sometimes Mags joined in too, depending on how she was feeling that day. It was mostly just vegetables, maybe flowers but they never lasted long. Maybe flowers would be better cared for in the greenhouse.</p>
<p>“Ooh, that sounds delightful,” Sothis said as Luculia walked out of the greenhouse.</p>
<p>By the fishing pond, Luculia discovered Marianne praying on the docks. There was a flight of stairs that lead to the mess hall, and around the pond, was a pathway to the monastery courtyard where some merchants were permitted to sell their wares on monastery grounds. Namely weapons, medicines, a blacksmith, and a battalions guild.</p>
<p>She headed upstairs to the mess hall. The incessant chatter being the first thing Luculia noticed. The sound seemed perpetually trapped by the walls and ceiling. She recognized the students seated at the tables and only a small handful of staff members. There was a small line of people waiting to order or for their order. She got in line behind Petra, her face lighting up when she spotted. “Oh, Professor Luculia, great morning!” Petra said her name slowly, syllable by syllable, Loo-coo-lee-ah. Partially testing the word on her lips, partially making sure she didn’t mispronounce Luculia’s name. “I am forward looking… Em… Looking <i>forward</i>, to your classes. Here at the monastery, I have had many great learnings from many great people. I am hopeful to have learnings from you too. As forever, I will do my best trying!”</p>
<p>Oh, yes, Petra was most certainly not from Fódlan. However, Luculia didn’t care enough to even guess where she could have been from.</p>
<p>Theo was, once again taking orders, flour coated her hair. Petra had gotten herself a couple of pieces of smoked herring. Luculia ordered the same blueberry scones she had yesterday. Eating them produced a thin layer of dust and crumbs on Luculia’s person.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Theo’s mornings started before dawn peeked over the horizon. She’d work on food prep for a couple of hours, and then, depending on what Sabine wanted, she would be taking orders from the students and staff. Once a week the kitchen staff were spared from making dinner as one of the Houses would work in the kitchen. That wouldn’t be happening until classes officially started.</p>
<p>It was work Theo was used to, having grown up in her parent's tavern she was more than qualified to work in the monastery’s kitchen. With steady pay, Theo could either work her way up in the kitchen or save up her money to start her own tavern. In the meantime, until she made up her mind, she had a roof over her head and food in her stomach.</p>
<p>The breakfast rush came with Theo at the counter. During the lunch rush, she was working in the kitchen, washing and cutting vegetables, deboning meat, boiling bones, watching the soups. There was dried animal blood under her nails, her hands reeked of onions, and her clothes were blotted with grease. “<i>Theodosia</i>!” Sabine called. It was never Theo with that woman. Always Theodosia. It wasn’t even just Theodosia, it was broken down, each syllable enunciated. “We’ve got some produce to take care of.”</p>
<p>Sabine handed her a pail spilling over with spoiled fruit and vegetables, peelings, cores, and cut stalks. No doubt the stuff in better condition were going to be given to the horses. This was going to the greenhouse as federalizer.</p>
<p>She headed to the greenhouse, walking downstairs to the fishpond was awkward with the pail weighing down her right hand. There was a boy in the uniform with green hair seated at the dock with a pole in his hand. Theo didn’t know for certain, but it looked like he was sleeping, he was so still.</p>
<p>At long last Theo approached the doors to the greenhouse, her arm was feeling like dead weight under the weight of the pail. Her free hand was braced on the door when she heard, “You dropped something!”</p>
<p>Theo glanced over her shoulder to find a girl with orange hair in a pixie cut walk up to her with a few cores, cobs, and husks in her arm. “Thank you,” Theo said through a sigh. “I knew that was going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Not surprised,” the girl said. She stood a little taller than Theo, with a muscular build. She glanced down at the pail. “Is all that from today?”</p>
<p>“Just a little from last night,” Theo explained with a shrug from her free shoulder. “Kitchen staff needs to eat too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” the girl said, carefully dropping the pieces back into the pail. “Kitchen worker?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Working all hours of the day before the sun’s even up.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” the girl said crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Theo shrugged. “I’m used to it. Kitchen work at the monastery isn’t all that different from the work I grew up on.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I was thinking you were from the monastery… or at least the town outside.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>An awkward silence fell between the two. The weight of the pail was beginning to hurt her arm. Theo wanted to just walk into the greenhouse and levitate herself of her burden. But Theo heard stories about the guy who knew a guy who knew a guy whose life was made miserable because he accidentally insulted one of the noble brats in the academy. Theo was pretty sure that was just something people gossiped about to pass the time.</p>
<p>Still, Theo wasn’t stupid enough to think nothing would happen if she tried it.</p>
<p>“Are they at least paying you well here?” the girl asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Better than what her parents gave her for her work. Which was to say they were. “Yep.”</p>
<p>“Good. These rich folk, they’ve always got me worrying about underpaying commoners.”</p>
<p>Okay, so either Theo had far more in common with this girl than she thought, or she was one of those nobles who thought they understood what the common people went through when in actuality they had no idea. “Well, it’s the church paying me for my services, not the nobility,” Theo said. </p>
<p>Then again, whether or not Theo was paid consistently largely depended on the nobility’s donations. One of the older women in the kitchen told Theo about how one of the roofs caved in during heavy snow. Their pay was temporarily fractioned to help fix it because one of the church’s proprietors stopped donating. Of course, the church had money saved up for this sort of thing, but the damage exceeds the amount they had.</p>
<p>“They’re still getting coin from the nobility,” the girl pointed out.</p>
<p>“Technically true…”</p>
<p>Without warning, the double doors of the greenhouse opened, revealing the overseer. “If the two of you are done,” she said irritably, “you’re blocking the path.”</p>
<p>Instantly, Theo flinched. In the corner of her eye, she could see the orange-haired girl shake her head, and her eyes roll skyward. It wasn’t that difficult for her to believe the girl had a comment she was holding back. “I’ll see you around, I guess,” the girl said, giving Theo a wave before she walked off.</p>
<p>Funnily enough, the girl’s dorm was virtually right next to the greenhouse. Theo stared as the girl walked into the dorm room and closed the door behind her. She pursed her lips in thoughts, then walked into the greenhouse.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Come the morning of the mock battle, Luculia did not bother to put on the clothes Manuela gave her, instead opting for her old work clothes. There was a field just outside the monastery reserved specifically for these sorts of battles. Not always between the three houses, just anyone of the students who formed a group and wanted to work out their battle strategies.</p>
<p>Luculia made her way to the schoolyard, students from all three houses were out and about, each having exchanged their uniforms for more battle-appropriate garb. It looked like everyone was ready to get started, they were just waiting for the archbishop’s okay to go.</p>
<p>“Professor,” Dimitri called. He approached her, dressed in the same soldier garb he had worn the night they met “Looks like it’s finally time for the mock battle. I’m eager to put my skills to use. And you?”</p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it,” said Luculia. There hadn’t been much for her to do since she got here but observe the Blue Lions, read the papers given to her by Lady Rhea, and try to string together a few lesson plans.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Dimitri pumped his fist, despite the gauntlets he wore. “I have high expectations for your command. That said, I’ve no doubt it will take everything we’ve got to pull a victory. Our opponents are mighty, that much is certain, but I’m positive we can win.”</p>
<p>“Well, hello there!” The blond glanced over his shoulder to find Claude and Edelgard at his side. “Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries – we’ll just join in now.”</p>
<p>“Nice try, Claude, but I do not intend to let slip our strategies. Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you two.”</p>
<p>“Well now! Kind words from his kingliness. If that’s the case, we’d better come up with some clever schemes so as not to disappoint. Right, Princess?”</p>
<p>Edelgard nodded curtly. “Right. No matter the tactics you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two.”</p>
<p>All Luculia could see was Edelgard with her poor grip on her axe. Unless she managed to fix that in the days since she wasn’t all that worried about Edelgard. Just by scrutiny, the Black Eagle who gave her cause for concern was Hubert. He looked like he was analyzing everything and was amongst one of the older students, so he must have had a tad more experience. Followed behind him was Petra, and that was just going by the calluses on her hands.</p>
<p>From the Golden Deer, Claude gave her cause to worry, much like Hubert, he looked like he was analyzing everything and putting something together. And like Petra, his hands were calloused, especially on his thumbs and first two fingers. Raphael, if nothing else, was likely a brick wall, and Lysithea seemed the type who would go down kicking and screaming.</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let’s not get carried away. A rash attitude could be your undoing, after all.”</p>
<p>Edelgard hummed. “Perhaps your time would be better spent preparing instead of worry about the competition’s mindset”</p>
<p>“It was being rash that nearly got you killed,” Luculia said plainly.</p>
<p>The change in Edelgard was almost instant. The flush in her alabaster face as her expression morphed into anger. “Hey, now!” Claude said, dropping an arm between the group. “If you’re going to get this fired up before the battle even starts, it’ll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win.”</p>
<p>“A good point, Claude,” Dimitri said clearing his throat. “I apologize – that wasn’t my intention. At any rate, let’s vow to make this a productive battle, shall we?”</p>
<p>What was he apologizing for? He was completely in the right.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to lose,” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Edelgard’s brow rose “In that case, I won’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Stupid rich people.</p>
<p>A pair of hands grasped Luculia by the shoulder. She jerked back, her dominant arm preparing to rise, were it not for Sothis shouting at her to wait. “Aw, how precious,” an older woman said cooing. “Looks like you and the students have become fast friends.”</p>
<p>When the hands left, Luculia half-turned to find Manuela and Hanneman, both dressed in mage robes. Was the fact that they were both here mean that they were ready to get started? “While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I’m afraid it’s about time for the faulty strategy meeting,” said Hanneman.</p>
<p>“Ah, how times flies!” Claude sighed, folding his arms behind his head. His gaze turned to Luculia and Dimitri. “In that case, I’ll see you later.</p>
<p>“I look forwards to assessing your abilities,” Edelgard said curtly. “I hope you don’t disappoint.”</p>
<p><i>“That should be your line, Professor,”</i> Sothis said as though she were standing at Luculia’s side. And all she could see was Edelgard’s axe flying out of her hand, forcing her to use a dagger against an axe-wielding brigand.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Despite what Hanneman said, it was less of a strategy meeting, and more like a briefing for Luculia’s benefit. She was given two items, a map of the battleground marked where the Blue Lions would occupy, and a surcoat padded with soft sand. Hanneman, Manuela, and the students were given similar articles. The rule was that if the fabric had been broken and the sand started to spill out then that was a yield. The individual leave the battlefield until the scrimmage was over.</p>
<p>The Blue Lion’s relocated to the outskirts a few miles within walking distance from the monastery, beneath the view of a steep hill where Jeralt was perched with Lady Rhea and Seteth. The battlefield was slightly wooded, with enough trees for members of the three houses to take shelter in. According to the map, there was an old abandoned house where a monastery staff member must have lived ages ago where the Golden Deer occupied, and a dilapidated shrine where the Black Eagles were.</p>
<p>Jeralt was overseeing the battle, making sure everyone was playing fair, and that the teachers weren’t taking things too far. A nun from the monastery was close by in case anything did happen, if someone drew blood, or if someone tripped over a tree root and twisted their ankle.</p>
<p>After Jeralt assured Seteth that each of the participants were in their proper place, the battle officially began when green smoke started to billow into the sky. Green for start, orange for yield, and red would signify when the battle had ended.</p>
<p>When he saw the grassy green smoke, Dimitri reached a hand out, silently asking Luculia for the map. He unfolded the sheet, the rest of the Blue Lion’s gathering around them to get a good look.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Claude lead Hilda, Lorenz, and Ignatz into the woods while Raphael, Leonie, and Marianne stayed with Hanneman by the dilapidated building. There were enough landmarks that he could easily make a break back for Hanneman if needed, and there were also enough trees for cover and confusion if someone from either house came for them.</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t you have brought Raphael with you?” whined Hilda. There was no other way to describe it, she was whining. “Bugs are buzzing by my ear and I almost tripped over a root!”</p>
<p>“Well, theoretically, you’re quieter than Raphael,” Claude replied. He was met by a loud groan from Hilda. “A theory I should have tested before we made it this far. That’s partially on me.”</p>
<p>Another groan and Claude found it a tad bit difficult to focus on the current task. The pitch Hilda released it at he could have sworn he was back home with Yadira. His sister was easily the best brawler of the lot and the one who transparently thought that everyone around her was wasting her time.</p>
<p>“None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude,” Lorenz said, bring him back to reality. He held his lance at his side like an old wizard and his staff. His free arm reached to the side, wrapping itself around Ignatz’s shoulders to the boy’s discomfort. “Ignatz and I will dismantle the opposition.”</p>
<p>“Me?!” squeaked Ignatz. “B-B-But…”</p>
<p>“Are you making light of our new professor?” Claude asked. “If you drop your guard, you’re going to get hurt...”</p>
<p>Lorenz gave him a dismissive wave of his hand, still laced around Ignatz’s shoulder, and lead the blond boy out of the woods. Claude sighed through his nose; if nothing else they may inadvertently warn the others of an attack.</p>
<p>“These vests are heavy and bulky,” Hilda whines, staring hatefully down at her vest.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>The vest was pressing against her chest and weighing down her shoulders. The sooner they won this thing, the sooner she could take it off.</p>
<p>Edelgard stayed within sight of Manuela. On the chance she was injured, there was a healer right there. In the meantime, she effectively had the rest of the Black Eagles fan out, protecting her. If the Eagles were really were worth anything, then neither House should get to her. And if not? Well, there was enough time. It helped, that Hubert knew how to adapt. Even if someone deviated from his plan, he could pick himself up.</p>
<p>A distant movement caught Edelgard’s eye. Dorothea and Caspar were on the first lines, battling against two of the Blue Lions. A small girl with orange-red hair from Dominic and the blue-haired Fraldarius boy with the sour expression. The Dominic girl was casting Wind spells in an attempt to counter Dorothea’s Thunder. </p>
<p>She saw the Fraldarius boy go toe to toe with Caspar, parrying sword against axe. When the Fraldarius boy pushed Caspar back, Caspar readied his axe and ran straight for Fraldarius. Edelgard saw the glint in Fraldarius’ sword as he brought it down, Caspar fell head over heels, and she was left assuming that Fraldarius cut into Caspar’s vest.</p>
<p>Highly unsurprising.</p>
<p>Dorothea was forced out shortly after when Fraldarius sliced into her vest, distracted by her fight with Dominic. Fraldarius glanced over his shoulder, gesturing with his open hand, and Professor Luculia and the Galatea girl came running out from under a tree.</p>
<p>Linhardt, lazy as ever, went down easily at the hands of Galatea. Ferdinand did not last long either, falling for the same trick Dorothea had. Dominic attacked him with a Wind spell and distracted he couldn’t react with enough time to block Professor Luculia’s attack with her sword. Bernadetta… may as well have just torn into her surcoat herself. Damn coward.</p>
<p>The only thing between Edelgard and conflict was Hubert. And though he put up a far better fight than the rest of the Eagles, even he was overwhelmed when he was forced to take on Galatea, Fraldarius, and Professor Luculia all at once. As Hubert stewed in his failure, Fraldarius, Galatea, and Professor Luculia headed straight for Edelgard.</p>
<p>Damn it all, this was supposed to be easy!</p>
<p>She readied her axe, Professor Luculia drew her sword back as she approached. As she dropped the blade, Edelgard brought her axe up, blocking it. At their sides, Fraldarius and Galatea continued, headed for Professor Manuela. Damn it! The other half of the Blue Lions were probably giving the Golden Deer the same strategy.</p>
<p>Quickly, Professor Luculia took a step back. As Edelgard’s axe fell, Professor Luculia slipped her sword under the shaft of the axe and guided the head to the side. The axe flew out of Edelgard’s hand, again. Before she could even think of diving for it, Professor Luculia stepped forward. Edelgard heard the sound of her surcoat ripping and sand spilling over her boots.</p>
<p>“The Black Eagles are out!” Jeralt called from his spot on the hill.</p>
<p>Edelgard’s hair flew about her as she glanced over her shoulder. Professor Manuela held her hands at her chest, soft sand gathering in them. Galatea flashed Fraldarius a look. Her blood was boiling. Did they lose? They were the first ones to lose too!</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>“The Black Eagles are out!” he heard Jeralt call.</p>
<p>“Guess that means we should stay on our toes,” Claude said in a pseudo-sing-song tone as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver.</p>
<p>“Oooh, if it were dark out, this would make for a perfect ghost story,” said Hilda. She slung her axe over her shoulder as she spoke. “One House is down, we don’t know how the other will attack. Tensions are high, so-”</p>
<p>“Claude!” Ignatz came running into the woods, his bow gone, his quiver was empty. “They got Lor- Ugh!”</p>
<p>Slowly, Ignatz slowed down until he came to a complete stop. He tried to reach for his back, with a bit of struggle. Still reaching, he circled around, giving Claude and Hilda a view of the arrow protruding from his surcoat. “Well, <i>that’s</i> an unsettling visual,” muttered Hilda.</p>
<p>Another arrow flew out from the shadows, followed by another. Immediately, Ignatz dropped and slowly crawled out of the path as more arrows were fired. Dimitri, Sylvain, and Dedue came running out of the shadows, with Ashe and Mercedes at their heels. With nimble fingers, Claude readied his bow and took aim at Mercedes. He was careful to aim for Mercedes surcoat, at best she felt a little pressure on her chest when the arrow buried itself into the padding. Sure enough, Mercedes let out a little “Oh!” and looked down at the little shaft protruding from her bust. As though it were a mild inconvenience – well, it was, but still.</p>
<p>“Wait for me, Ignatz!” Mercedes called, casually walking off.</p>
<p>Sylvain picked up his pace and sprinted right past Claude and Hilda, headed out of the woods, while Dimitri and Dedue parried off against Claude and Hilda respectively. Hilda let out a high-pitched “Eep!” as Dedue went in for the attack. In theory, Hilda could easily go toe-to-toe with Dedue, but in practice… Well, Hilda hasn’t been that big on applying herself so far.</p>
<p>Claude used the shaft of his bow to block Dimitri’s attack. “Hey, Your Princliness,” Claude said in a hushed tone. “You’ve got a thing for Edelgard, right? Come on, fess up. You’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>“Claude, please,” Dimitri said dully. “This is no time for idle banter. Your defenses are wide open.”</p>
<p>As though on cue, Claude heard Hilda let out a groan, “I’m out.”</p>
<p>Through the corner of his vision, Claude could see her walk off, trailing sand in her wake.</p>
<p>His mistake.</p>
<p>Dimitri had taken advantage of Claude's distraction, he pushed Claude back and broke forward. The tip of his lance, dug into Claude’s surcoat, sand drizzling out when it was pulled out. Damn it! Claude hated losing, but he hated when it happened because of his own blunder even more. “Yeah, I let my guard down,” he said through a sigh.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>When Dimitri and Dedue caught up with Sylvain and Ashe, Ashe had already taken out Marianne, Sylvain was parrying off against Leonie, and then there was Raphael. Dedue was the only one amongst them who could match Raphael in weight and class, so as Dedue busied himself against Raphael, Dimitri aided Sylvain against Leonie. Ashe successfully managed to take Professor Hanneman off guard, and take him out.</p>
<p>Raphael was the last of the Golden Deer to be taken out. Mere moments later, red smoke began to billow into the air, signaling the end of the battle. “All right, that’s that!” Jeralt’s voice projected over the field. “The winner of this mock battle is… The Blue Lion House!”</p>
<p>The Blue Lion’s were given a brief moment to celebrate their victory before Jeralt instructed the Houses to group up and begin their march back to the monastery. Seteth announced that the students were free to spend the day however they wished before diner. Dimitri, and most of the other students, used the time to freshen up with a bath.</p>
<p>The other boys in each House had a similar idea, making the boy's bathhouse rather crowded. Afterward, the Blue Lions ended up gathering together, the same way they’ve been doing on their way to the mess hall for dinner. “I think we should invite Professor Luculia to join us,” Dimitri said before they could even leave for the mess hall. “It’s only because of her tactics that we won the battle.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Mercedes said, bringing her hands together.</p>
<p>“Weren’t we all just criticizing her the other day?” Felix asked, his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>“We were,” Sylvain agreed. “Which means there’s room for improvement. All the more reason to invite her along.”</p>
<p>“Anyone else have anything to add to this?” Felix asked through a sigh.</p>
<p>“Professor Luculia’s a little rough around the edges, and if we want to make our time with her smooth, we should be supportive until she gets comfortable,” Mercedes said, her hands balled up in front of her as she spoke.</p>
<p>Ashe, still a little uncomfortable, shifted his weight onto one leg, holding one arm close to him. “I-It ultimately wouldn’t hurt,” he said meekly.</p>
<p>Again, Felix sighed, tilting his head back. “Yeah…”</p>
<p>They found Luculia in the reception hall, heading for the mess hall. She must have taken a bath too, the dampness making her hair look closer to green than teal. She forewent elaborate getup, opting for a loose tunic and oversized slacks. “Professor Luculia! We’ve been looking for you,” Dimitri called just before she could head into the mess hall. “I was hoping we could all share a meal together. It could serve as both a victory celebration and a post-battle analysis. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Professor Luculia’s head listed briefly, her eye did not give away what she could have been thinking at the moment. “I’m invited?” she asked at length.</p>
<p>“Of course. Why wouldn't you be?”</p>
<p>“Come now, Professor!” Sylvain said, grasping Professor Luculia by the shoulder. “We can’t very well celebrate without the key to our victory present.”</p>
<p>“He’s right! He really is!” Annette said her hands balled up in front of her. “It was your idea to split up, you assigned our groups and how we should form up. We were only able to win because we had your help, Professor!”</p>
<p>Felix, with his arms crossed over his chest, nodded briefly. “Compared with that boar who knows nothing save frontal attacks, your tactics were nearly decent.”</p>
<p>“Felix!” Ingrid scolded loudly, driving her elbow into his side. “You really ought to stop picking fights with His Highness.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Ingrid,” Dimitri said lazily waving a hand through the air dismissively. “I encourage all to speak freely. And I must agree that Professor Luculia’s tactics were truly extraordinary. I have much to learn.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure,” Mercedes placed a hand over her stomach, “but today was exhausting, I’m so hungry I can barely stand…”</p>
<p>A gurgling sound was suddenly heard. In unison, the Blue Lion’s turned their heads to stare at Ashe, who soon mimicked Mercedes's actions. “As am I, it would see,” he said, a faint flush dusting his freckled cheeks. “Let’s head into the dining hall, shall we?”</p>
<p>Dimitri could hear Annette let out a groan as the other Blue Lion’s filtered into the dining hall, voicing her own hunger as well. He remained behind with Professor Luculia, her gaze traveled from one to the other. Still, she had that same lack of expression, frozen like a full-faced mask, or an expression carved into marble. At best, she looked unhappy, at worse… At worse…</p>
<p>Which seemed preposterous, she successfully managed to defeat two Houses with seasoned professors. Wasn’t that something to be happy about? “Professor,” he began at length. “I’m sorry to intrude, but… you don’t look too happy for someone who just won.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m glad,” Professor Luculia said shaking her head. Her hair clung together in thick tendrils.</p>
<p>“You say that, but your eyes tell a different story.” As soon as those words left Dimitri’s mouth he cringed inside. That was overstepping. “I know we only just met, so this may be difficult for you, but… I’d love nothing more than to share our happiness with you.”</p>
<p>She turned her gaze at Dimitri, a slight spark of… Wonder? Curiosity? Well, whatever it was, he had her attention. “Joy can be so fleeting, after all. We’re all in this together… so I hope you will consent. I’m sure the rest of the class feels the very same.”</p>
<p>Professor Luculia tilted her head to the side again. Well, at least Dimitri figured out at least one of the Professor’s tells. He waited for her to say something, reply with something. After a few heartbeats, Dimitri finally realized she wasn’t going to add anything else. “Well… come along, Professor,” Dimitri said, gesturing into the mess hall. “Let’s enjoy the fruits of our labor.”</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>Kostas and his band took shelter in the Red Canyon after spending the better part of the sennight fleeing the Knights of Seiros. His men spent at least two knights in the Canyon when his employer mad themselves known. Kostas blood started to boil when they arrived with their lacky in the needle-nosed mask.</p>
<p>His employer was hiding their identity behind a white and red porcelain mask, a thick black cloak, and a black helm. Kostas was partially convinced there was some sort of magic lining the inside of their mask, distorting their voice when they spoke. He didn’t think much about it when they approached him. Some nobles hid their identities when they hired people like Kostas and his band. Make it a bit harder to link Lord This and That to that crime or this. The way his employer carried themselves, the way they spoke despite the vocal distortion, oh, yes. This was some spoiled noble with a silver spoon in their loud mouth since birth.</p>
<p>But Kostas couldn’t bring himself to care. “The hell was that!” he snapped, as soon as he saw his employer. “All you told me to do was kill as many noble shitheads as possible! You didn’t say anything about having the fucking Knights of damned Seiros on our trail!”</p>
<p>“You have proven yourself worthless – distracted by something so trivial,” his employer said in that same infuriating tone of superiority.</p>
<p>“Trivial?!” Kostas barked back.</p>
<p>Ignoring Kostas’s outburst, his employer crossed their arms over their chest. “I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite the setback, but now the child of the Knights’ former captain is in play.”</p>
<p>“You told me where those shitheads would be. You said they should be easy picking. Don’t you <i>fucking</i> dare turn this around on me because you can’t do a little fucking recon!”</p>
<p>“Hiring a mercenary as a professor…” his employer continued. “What was that woman thinking?”</p>
<p>His face felt hot beneath his skin. His hand hovered over his axe. “Are you listening to me?!” shouted Kostas. “How do you propose we finish this?!”</p>
<p>Dropping their arms, his employer turned to look at Kostas. “You die.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Oh, no. This bastard was not about to get out of their deal!</p>
<p>“Underestimating the Knights was an amateur mistake – one you wil-”</p>
<p>Kostas reached out for his employer, grabbing onto their cloak. “Don’t give me that, you fucking bastard! I ain’t going down for your shitty intel.”</p>
<p>With a firm hand, his employer swatted Kostas hand away. “My intel was fine,” his employer insisted. “Your overconfidence and ignorance of your targets got you into this situation, and you will pay for it. The road to eternal torment awaits people like you. Now, then…” Fluidly, his ex-employer turned on their heel. Their cloak fluttering briefly behind them. “I must locate your replacements.”</p>
<p>His ex-employers stooge snapped his fingers, and just like that, the two of them disappeared in a flash of red light. Kostas flashed an obscene gesture – middle and index fingers raised with the back of his hand facing them – just as they vanished. “See you there, asshole!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The gesture Kostas gave is V-sign, or the two-fingered salute, which is seen as a gesture similar to flipping the bird in the Commonwealth.</p>
<p>Yay adjustment struggles.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third time trying this out. Mostly because I realized too late that I was telling the story from the wrong perceptive.</p>
<p>Luculia’s middle name, Alhabor, is the Arabric name for the star Sirius. It’s kind of a remnant of an idea I had before Cindered Shadows was released. It just stuck around because I liked how it sounded.</p>
<p>I’ve heard someone mention once that, according to the artbook, Seiros dyed her hair, which you can kind of see in the opening cutscene. Between the lighting of that scene, Seiros’s concept art, and her artwork and sprite for Heroes, it looks to me like she was trying to pass off as blonde. </p>
<p>I always thought that character’s swearing by ‘goddess(es)’ in any setting that has a goddess is kind of a clunky swear. ‘Saints’ sounds better. Somewhat influenced by the <i>Grishaverse</i> by Leigh Bardugo.</p>
<p>Finding me at <strong>sammiewritesstuff</strong> or <strong>decideroffate</strong> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>